


无声秘密

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 伏地魔胜利了。战犯金妮作为德拉科·马尔福的十八岁生日礼物，成了无可奈何的德拉科的奴隶。她无声保守着一个黑暗秘密，而德拉科决心找出这个可能拯救或毁灭魔法世界的秘密。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silent Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/510487) by xxxfire-feariexxx. 

**第一章** **像凤凰从灰烬中重生**

这里没有时间。小时融合为日，日融合为周，周又融合为月。她不知道自己在这里待了多久。没有阳光可以衡量过了多少天。其实他们只有来自蜡烛的光线。没人想看见烛光。烛光意味着他们要带走一个人。有时候是她。有时候是别人。他们来找她，她就安静地跟去。她不愿像别人一样尖叫。她也做不到。

他们过来时，把她带到了一个小房间。石头墙壁，石头地板，石头天花板。她只能看见石头。她不记得阳光的样子，空气的味道，下雨的感觉。她只知道石头，冰冷的石头，还有疼痛，尖利灼热的疼痛。他们有许多方法给予疼痛。石壁、桌子和地上都是刑具，一些她用过，另一些她很高兴自己没有用过。如果她甚至还能感觉到高兴的话。她不确定。

他们尝试让她说话。他们将她的脑袋浸在污水中，直到她昏迷。他们鞭打她，直到她身上没有一块好皮。他们将她的手放到火里，命令她说话。他们将她赤身裸体地扔到结冰的水里。他们尝试让她说话，但是，无论他们做什么，她不会说话。她不能说话。

她想说话。她的沉默并不是源于格兰芬多的勇敢、骄傲或坚强。她多次尝试，要把他们想要的东西告诉他们。这样她就能死了。可她说不了话。她想尖叫，却发不出声音。她想乞求，但她的声音毫无用处。

他们终于不再折磨她了。他们将她独自锁在石头笼子里。她不知道自己在那个牢房里待了多久，仿佛在地狱里待了一千年。墙上满是粘腻的血迹。角落里散发着尿液的味道。周围充斥着尖叫声。没有床或厕所，她也不在乎是否体面了。她的衣服破破烂烂，衣不蔽体。时常有人给她送饭，不新鲜的面包和水。大多数时候她都不吃，如果疼得受不了，她就会吃。她希望他们别给她食物了。她希望她可以死。

不过那不是她的命运。

X

“她到底为什么不说话？”卢修斯·马尔福吼道。两个男人畏缩了一下。一个小个儿男人有着大肚子，棕发都秃了，另一个男人高大健壮，有着相配的黑色眼睛和头发，还有西班牙口音。他们刚加入伏地魔的麾下，是马尔福这种高级成员的爪牙。黑魔王让他掌管这群乌合之众，清剿一些残余的凤凰社成员和他们的住处，他觉得很气恼。他们正在谈论最小的韦斯莱，她一年多之前被俘，很可能会有一些凤凰社巢穴的内部消息。可惜的是，她不出声，韦斯莱的情况如今真的令他气坏了。

“先生，我们试过了。我们折磨她。我们打她。我们什么都做了，就差没强奸或杀了她了。”卢修斯瞪了他们一眼。

“你们为什么不那么做？”两个男人对视一眼。

“马尔福先生，说真的……她臭气熏天。她又瘦又恶心，奄奄一息。我们折磨她的时候，她也逆来顺受。我可不能说她有美感……”

卢修斯恼火地叹了口气，用瘦削白皙的手捋了捋长发。“没关系。我们折磨她，强奸她，杀死她。故事结束。她占着地方，没给我们带来一点线索。我们必须找到剩余的凤凰社成员。”他用拳头捶着桌子，让另外两个人害怕地跳了起来，“否则黑魔王会要了我们的命，你们明白吗？”

另一个男人说：“我们可以直接杀了她。如你所说，她在浪费地方，我们的人甚至都懒得再打她了。她显然不能说话。我们检查和测试了她。我们认为她被施了什么咒语，明显是古魔法，因为我们无法追溯到源头。”

卢修斯低声嘟哝着，喝了一大口火焰威士忌。他喜欢火辣辣的液体在喉咙里留下的灼烧感。他坐回真皮靠背椅上，环顾着优雅古典的办公室。这位食死徒抚摸着椅子的扶手。“你们或许想过……”他慢慢地说，好像很恼怒，“让她写字吗？回答是或不是？一些其他形式的交流。梅林啊，一副吐真剂！”

秃顶的矮个男人用力地点头。“有！我们什么都试了。我们试过让她写字，她也写了！她写了她的名字、年龄、她家人的名字，但是，我们让她写出她的秘密，把她所知道的凤凰社和其成员的事情写下来，就……”他停了下来，看上去十分不安。

“就？”卢修斯扬起纤细的金色眉毛，恼火地问道。

高个男人清了清喉咙。“就爆炸了……”他的声音也越来越小。

卢修斯·马尔福坐直身体，困惑地看着他们。他将胳膊肘搭在桌上，双手交握，把下巴搭在指关节上，深深陷入了沉思。“爆炸？”马尔福不可置信地问。

“着火了。纸张、羽毛笔和墨水瓶……她的手。都着火了。她似乎和我们一样困惑和害怕。我觉得她不知道自己中了魔咒。她的部分记忆很可能被清除了，以防她的秘密泄露。我们只知道，她暂时不会开口说话，我们真心认为，最好让她给更多疑犯腾出地方。”

卢修斯盯着桌面，摇了摇头，苦思冥想着。他皱起眉头，大脑中的齿轮正在转动。“不行，这样不明智。她一定知道什么危急而重要的事，否则没人会费力气让她不能说话。不过你说得对，她在浪费地方、钱和时间。我们没有信息，黑魔王开始恼火了……”他叹了口气，陷入深思，另外两个人知道要保持安静。他突然露出一抹坏笑，眼神越来越恶毒。“不，男孩们……我觉得我有一个更好的主意。”

x

金妮·韦斯莱背靠在墙边坐着，用胳膊环抱着单薄的身体，头搭在腿间。每当她不愿去想那些尖叫和求助的哭泣时，她就会这样坐着。她假装自己听不到周围房间里的乞求声。光线入侵金妮的视线时，她刚刚睡着。她有些好奇地抬起头，举手挡住了几乎令她失明的明亮烛光。烛光照亮了陪伴她许久的黑暗，照亮了房间的每个角落，显露出了她不想察觉的血迹和石头，一个熟悉的高大男人站在她面前。女孩挡着眯起的眼睛，缩到墙边，希望他们可以离开，可她知道，这是不可能的。他们可能终于来杀她了。她只期盼这个原因。金妮听到一双靴子朝她走来，光照到她的身上，迫使她自卫地蜷缩成一个小球。他们夺走了她的黑暗，冷酷的光线和香水味咄咄逼人。金妮感觉一只脚在踢她，她咚一声倒在了地上。

“可怜……令人厌恶……难闻。我明白你们为什么不想强奸她。如果非要我碰这种东西，我会窒息。”

听到“强奸”这个词，她瑟缩了一下。不！她在这里待了这么久，他们一直都没这样做！不要，不要。她失去了一切，她的家人，她的房子，她的人生，她的美貌，她的声音，她的尊严。他们至少把她的贞洁留给了她。她的贞洁，她的人生只剩下这么点儿东西了！

“把她处理干净，否则我不会碰她。将她带回我的庄园。把她交给奴隶一号，将这些细节指示给她。”他递给他们一封信。“孩子们……没有我的允许，不许再碰我的奴隶。”熟悉的男人说完，就转身离开了，金妮看着他离去，这才意识到他是谁。卢修斯·马尔福。

x

亚历珊德拉一边做饭，一边轻快地唱歌。她喜欢唱歌。她没有受过良好的教育，只在霍格沃茨待了三年，她不优雅端庄，也不漂亮，但是，她可以将一件事做得完美至极，那就是唱歌。她正在唱歌，为自己和其他奴隶加热晚餐的剩饭。这是一顿大餐，马尔福家总是有多余的食物，他们坚持每天七道菜，虽然马尔福一家拥有二十多个奴隶，还不包括家养小精灵，可她知道，这些食物能把他们所有人喂饱。作为马尔福家族的奴隶有一个好处；大家都有饭吃，大家都有床睡。只要你完成工作，就没人苛责你。马尔福家的男女主人是伏地魔新政府的成员，没有时间浪费在奴隶身上。马尔福一家有客来访时，奴隶们才会得到关注。

客人！她差点儿忘了！明天是马尔福先生——马尔福主人的儿子的生日派对！食物会很丰盛，如果奴隶表现良好，就可以在派对上服务。她喜欢在派对上服务，马尔福主人的常客总是要求她唱歌或招待他们，能在这么一大群人面前唱歌，着实令人激动。但是，她听高级奴隶玛娅小姐说，明天的派对上会有一个大惊喜。亚历珊德拉兴奋地猜想着这个惊喜是什么。

只要你一想到玛娅，她似乎立刻就会在你身后出现。她是奴隶们的好领导。她做事有条不紊，效率很高，公正合理，所有奴隶都尊敬她。她照顾着所有奴隶，下至年纪最小或行动最慢的，无论他们生病、受伤或者消沉。甚至对奴隶冷酷无情的卢修斯·马尔福，也尊敬地对待她，私下里用她的名字称呼她，而不只是她的编号。女主人经常让她做伴，马尔福先生只让她洗他的衣服。总而言之，对主人和奴隶们来说，她是所有奴隶中最受尊敬和爱戴的人。她就像是他们的母亲。

她又这样突然在亚历珊德拉身后出现。玛娅的步伐又轻又慢，若非她说话，别人不会注意到她，她的声音很威严，却能抚慰人心。

“亚历克斯。”她叫着女孩。亚历珊德拉已经成了高等奴隶。她其实是被这个女人收养的。亚历克斯足足跳起了十英尺，至少她这么觉得。她看向玛娅，像傻瓜一样笑着点头。“玛娅，怎么了？”其他奴隶都瞪着她。他们都没有这样随便而友好地称呼玛娅的勇气或权利，但玛娅只是笑了笑。

“我需要你，快点儿。让贾斯敏继续做饭，让她留出三个人的分量，我们今晚要工作到很晚。”亚历克斯立刻发觉她微微皱着眉头，似乎十分担忧和难过。她点点头，把勺子递给贾斯敏，跑着追上已经快步走开的玛娅。

“好了，玛娅，我刚才看到你的表情了。什么事这么急？马尔福先生的礼物丢了吗？有猫头鹰没出现？装饰或食物没有准备好？”玛娅摇了摇头，继续安静地前行。亚历克斯一言不发地跟在后面，知道最好让玛娅独自思考。她们静静地穿过大理石走廊，朴素的鞋子落在地板上，一直走到了奴隶宿舍的外面。亚历克斯扬起眉毛，困惑地看着她。

玛娅没有开门，而是站在那里，咬着下唇。亚历克斯知道，一定出了什么严重的事情，才让这个冷静的女人如此焦虑。

漫长的五分钟后，玛娅终于说：“有一个新奴隶……但是……这个不一样。她是战争留下来的人，我们许多人都是，但是她……她经历了很多事情。我能从她的眼神看出来。那些人说，马尔福主人把她从阿兹卡班的刑讯室带了出来。”

亚历克斯打了个哆嗦。阿兹卡班不再是那些谋杀犯了此残生的地方了。伏地魔现在拥有了那里，你能在那里看到上千种痛苦而残忍的死亡方式。只有凤凰社成员和他们的家人才会被送到那里。她为那个可怜的女人感到难过。成为一个受害者……阿兹卡班的恐怖故事既恶心又令人害怕，亚历克斯知道，如果她在那种地方，她肯定会死。

“她是给马尔福先生的最后一份生日礼物。一个属于他的奴隶，更可能是他未来的情妇。”

亚历珊德拉睁大了眼睛。虽然她读得书少，可她知道，情妇只不过是私人妓女的漂亮名号罢了。在这一点上，她没有太为这个女孩感到难过。德拉科·马尔福既漂亮又富有，任何奴隶女孩愿意以死来换取与他同床共枕一晚。然而，这个男孩好像一点性欲都没有。他对未来的妻子帕金森小姐没有表现出一点兴趣，亚历克斯不能怪他，她比狗还丑，还是一个荡妇。他的父母和许多奴隶经常猜测，他是不是同性恋，如果亚历珊德拉为他打扫房间时，没有发现《花花巫师》杂志，她也会这样认为。然而，玛娅再次开口说话时，亚历珊德拉就忘记了性感的德拉科·马尔福和色情的《花花巫师》杂志（她其实打开看过，里面的内容令她瞪大双眼，下腹突然收紧，她觉得很惊讶，因为她肯定喜欢男孩子，起码她是这么认为的）。

“我们必须把她收拾干净，为明天的派对做准备。她的样子很恶心。她很瘦，身上全是血，也很难闻。要不是我觉得你的胃应付得来，我肯定不会选择你来帮我。另外，她和你差不多大，看到另一个女孩或许能令她平静下来……这个可怜的东西很激动。”玛娅闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，仿佛要冷静下来。“好了，我们进去吧。她等了快十分钟了。我不想让她伤害自己，不过我怀疑她根本站不起来。哦……她不说话，别逼她，知道了吗，亚历克斯。”玛娅认真地看着她。

亚历珊德拉笑着点了点头。“我能应付一点血，如果她不哭哭啼啼，谁还会抱怨呢？”

x

金妮很困惑。这里的一切都很……很……明亮。房间里亮得不同寻常的烛光刺痛了她的眼睛。墙壁不再是冰冷的红色石头。不是了……它们……很温暖。摸起来很温暖。墙是浅黄色的……黄色。她记得那个颜色。太阳、花朵和温暖的颜色。地板温暖、透水而干净。地板上有些线条，颜色也在深浅的棕色之间变换。木头。对。她记得木头。她很久都没感受过木头了。还有一扇窗户。这里有一扇窗户。她不敢看向外面。窗外有天空、星星和一棵树。是她很久都没见过的东西。她惊奇地看着树，它轻轻摆动，发出沙沙的声响，对她挥舞着长满树叶的枝条。她躲避着它。她不喜欢这些明亮的东西。这些会动的东西。它们令她害怕。她只知道她的石头监狱，没有窗户，只有一扇石门和铁栅栏的牢房。她知道干涸陈旧的血迹、惊恐的尖叫、疼痛和黑暗。

还有别的，还有许多许多。更多令人害怕的东西。一个水池，对，一个水池，她知道，她知道如果她拧开把手，水会从水池淌出来，流到她的手上，洗净层层污垢，她的身体十分渴望，而她的思想又十分恐惧。不，她不想看到自己皮肤的颜色。她不想看到她的身体洗去污物和血渍的保护层的样子。这种想法让她害怕。如此暴露，敞开于空气之中。

但是，她将目光从水池移到上方，水池，这个词真奇怪，上面是一块闪亮的玻璃。玻璃中是一幅画，画里的房间有着生机勃勃的米色墙壁、一扇窗户和木头地板。一面镜子。对，镜子。它映出了房间里面的所有东西，不过没有她。她趴在地上，紧紧缩成一个球，镜子照不到她，不会怜悯、蔑视又厌恶看着她，让她看到自己变成了什么样子。她不知道自己更害怕什么，是在长期监禁之后，看到自己现在的样子，还是知道她是一个人，她还活着，她并没有与家人一起在坟墓里安息。

不！她不能想他们！想到他们，那个生物就会回来。那个可怕的黑色生物长着红眼睛。它寄居在她的体内，每当她想起父母和哥哥们，想起死亡、毁灭和战争，它都会从她的内心深处挣脱出来。它抓扯着她的肺和肋骨，想破膛而出，将她生吞活剥。好疼，太疼了。她知道这个生物不是自己想象出来的，它是真的！她能感觉到它尖利的爪子刺穿她的肺，紧紧攥住，挤出其中的空气，直到她再也无法呼吸。她能感觉到它抓住她的心，将它紧紧抓在爪中，锐利的指甲刺穿了它，令它流血不止。她的喉咙中涌起了肿块，她只能设法忘记那些画面，忽略他们的尖叫，他们的乞求，她无助地在地板下的藏身之处看着，看着他们包围她的母亲，迫使她倒在地上……

她开始呕吐。除了气体、血和一点水，她什么也吐不出来，可她的身体不断起伏，胃剧烈翻腾，她用手捂住耳朵，前后摇晃，她没吐到衣服上，因为她什么都没了，她空空如也，除了她的恶魔和……

然后门开了。

X

亚历克斯最先感受到的是恶臭。鲜血、呕吐物、尿液和很多她不愿去想的东西的味道。接着，她在地上发现了血迹斑斑的尸体。在血迹的掩盖之下，这具尸体十分苍白，所有皮肤都沾染了血迹。头发稀薄，四肢满是血渍和污物。这具尸体套着麻袋一样的东西。她认为那曾经是一件衣服，从样子来看，很可能是一条裙子，但原始的样式和颜色已经被时间、污秽和血迹掩盖。它破破烂烂，布料很薄，她能看到衣服之下狰狞的红色伤疤。这具尸体的胳膊很细，腿比厨房的椅子腿更细。她看不见脸，因为它背对着她，蜷缩成一个球，可她觉得很庆幸。这具尸体看起来……

等等……她看见它动了，轻微的抽动，她这才发现，它在颤抖，微微地前后晃动，仿佛它没有更多力气了。它根本不是尸体，而是一个活生生的人。她用手捂住嘴，深深地吸着气，想让自己的胃好受一些。不可能，那个……东西不可能还活着。它看上去好像埋在地下一年多了。一个人受了那么多苦还能呼吸，哪怕只是苟延残喘，这个念头也令她吃惊和害怕。

她只想尖叫着逃离这个房间。想到要和这个活死人再待上一秒，她都觉得害怕。但是她了解玛娅，知道她会很失望，为她感到羞愧，尤其是一位奴隶同伴急需帮助。她用力咽了一口口水，跟着玛娅走进了房间。玛娅已经蹲在那个东西身边，抚摸着它，它却颤抖得更厉害了。

“我不——”她放低声音，害怕吓到它，“认为你应该碰它——她。她看上去很害怕……她叫什么？”

玛娅悲伤地看着她。“他们说她叫金妮。韦斯莱。韦斯莱家族的最后一个幸存者。”她叹了口气。“那个家族给凤凰社帮了大忙。”玛娅摇了摇头。“不行，我们不能说了；我们不许说这个。她需要洗澡，但是我不想让她更害怕。”

亚历克斯点点头，在女孩身边跪了下来。她现在知道玛娅为什么选择她了。不仅因为她和这个东西……女孩……年龄相仿，她还能给人带来安宁温暖的影响。她不知道原因。亚历珊德拉是一个快活热情、精力旺盛的人，人们自然而然被她的阳光所吸引。然而……这个女孩看起来好像刚刚从地狱深处爬出来。她想，太多温暖和阳光可能会吓到她吧。所以她用嘴呼吸，慢慢靠近女孩，轻轻抚摸她的脸颊，低声叫着她的名字。

“金妮……金妮……嘘……我们不会伤害你。我们是你的朋友。朋友。我们会照顾你。嘘……”玛娅点点头，开始往浴缸里放水。水声令女孩打着哆嗦。“没事……我们只是要给你洗澡。我们会照顾你。朋友。朋友，金妮。请信任我们。我们是朋友。”哆嗦慢慢止住了，这个东西不动了。如果她没有感受到手下轻微的脉搏，她一定会以为它死了。

玛娅轻松地抱起女孩，像抱起一个孩子，她的脸埋在了她的衣服里。“吹熄一些蜡烛，我觉得她只是吓坏了。光线、动作和声响都可能吓到她。”玛娅脱掉她身上残存的破布，将她放进温水中，亚历克斯照着玛娅的吩咐做了，还礼貌地转了过去。“你可以转过来了。天啊，她身上全是血。水已经脏了。”

亚历克斯转过身，努力让自己的胃再次平静下来。她低着脑袋，藏在头发后面，温暖的泡沫水已经成了红色。亚历克斯蹲在浴缸旁，想看看它的脸，可玛娅将手放在她的肩上，摇了摇头。

“暂时别管她的脸。先洗吧。”她照做了。这是她思念魔法的时刻之一，她希望能够重新使用魔法，虽然她不会多少咒语。恶臭和污秽都很可怕，层层的污垢和血迹似乎永远也洗不完。她终于见到纸一样苍白的皮肤时，觉得很兴奋。她们至少给浴缸换了五次水，把女孩从头到脚搓了个遍。金妮逐渐有了人样，只是有些畸形。她十分瘦，肋骨突出得很明显，她的脑袋更像是肮脏的拖把。她的身上有着无数刑具留下的伤疤，有些布料与结痂的伤口粘在一起，玛娅不得不把衣服扯开，令伤口又流血了。坐在这里清洗一个这么可怜而悲惨的生物，是生理和精神上的双重折磨。

同时也令人惊奇和害怕。慢慢地清洗这个女孩，洗去所有血迹和污秽，露出下面的伤疤和苍白皮肤，就像看见一只凤凰从灰烬里重生。如同尸体的女孩以胎儿的姿势蜷缩在浴缸里，打着哆嗦，像新生婴儿一样被洗掉母亲的羊水。她突然对这个女孩涌起了柔情、母爱和保护欲，着实令她惊讶。

最后只剩下脸没洗了，她拿过一块布，轻声唱起了歌。她注意到，她的歌声让女孩平静了下来，她轻声唱了一个多小时，嗓子很疼，但她没有理会疼痛，只是慢慢地擦洗这张脸，不逼迫她抬起头。玛娅说，眼神接触只会让她更害怕，所以她一直让这个东西低头看着水面。

“金妮。”她轻声说，“我们结束了。你干净了。从水里出来。我们会擦干你，给你穿的衣服。”亚历珊德拉觉得很庆幸，这个孩子无声地听从了，她靠在她的身上，让玛娅擦干她的身体。金妮似乎太虚弱了，根本站不起来，虽然房间里很暖和，热气腾腾，她仍然剧烈地颤抖，她们迅速给她换上了亚历克斯的睡衣。

她看得出来，女孩已经快睡着了，她一定累坏了。她真想知道，金妮上次睡在床上、上次洗澡和上次吃饭是什么时候。亚历克斯现在太好奇了。她一定要知道。一定要知道那张脸是什么样子。在韦斯莱一家被残酷地屠杀之前，她听说过他们，却没见过他们，他们都有着红发、晒黑的皮肤和无数雀斑。大多数男孩都很高，而女性则玲珑有致。然而，除了一团红发，女孩的样子和描述中一点都不一样。

这种诱惑十分强烈。亚历珊德拉将手伸到她的下巴底下，抬起了她的脸。金妮没有反抗，就算她想反抗，也太虚弱了。高耸的颧骨，深陷的眼睛，黑眼圈，皲裂的薄唇和一个小鼻子。亚历克斯觉得自己看到了死亡的样子，看到了身处地狱一年的影响。这是一个饱受折磨的堕落天使的脸。不。金妮不是自甘堕落。这是……一个无辜、残破、枯萎的灵魂的脸。

接着，那双眼睛睁开了。亚历克斯看着死气沉沉而呆滞的棕色眼睛，她知道了死亡、疼痛和苦难的样子。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章** **德拉科的礼物**

德拉科在来参加生日派对的宾客之中漫步，脸上挂着虚假的笑容。他花了好几个小时为派对做准备，穿上最完美的衣服，将头发洗得闪闪发亮，用魔法粉末盖住眼下的黑眼圈，大多数女巫用这个东西来掩盖粉刺。他穿着黑色礼服长袍，长及下巴的银发完美无瑕地向后梳起，傲慢冷酷的坏笑露出了他的白牙，他看起来十分完美、仪表堂堂，居高临下。

但是，德拉科接待客人，轮流和各位客人简短交谈时，他并不开心。他的十八岁生日派对的出席者多得惊人。整个客厅铺了超过一百平方英尺的大理石地板，墙壁上有无数昂贵的挂毯、画作、窗帘作为装饰，这里还有一架三角钢琴、许多深色樱桃木桌子和一盏巨大的吊灯，客厅里的许多客人三三两两地聚在一起，德拉科觉得没有一个优雅或重要的人，他们都迷失在了女式裙子和男式长袍的昂贵布料之中。派对只邀请了伏地魔的高等追随者和他们的家人。

德拉科说话前完全不必思考，他的语气和面部表情变化自如。换做另一天，他会默默嘲笑那些女人花在裙子上的钱和做头发的大把时间。曾几何时，男人互相夸耀自己的男子气概，忽略他们的妻子，看着客人中的漂亮女人，说着粗俗的笑话和暗示时，德拉科一定会翻白眼。如果这不是他的十八岁生日派对，女人们闲聊那些穿得比较少或者更低级的女孩时，他就可以正大光明地瞪她们，与他同龄的女孩（有些比他小或大得多）对他厚着脸皮调情时，他就不必忍住畏缩。

可今天是他的十八岁生日，德拉科陷入沉思，并没有过于在意。当然也没有人发觉，他出生起就接受教导，要控制情绪，只展现出别人想看到的，但在他的内心深处，在他不为人知的灵魂深处，德拉科正因为恐惧而颤抖。因为德拉科今晚会被烙上黑魔标记，他要在一年之内向所有人证明，他拥有足够的价值，会成为他父亲和其他高等成员那样的优秀食死徒。

德拉科在人群中看到了他的好朋友。布雷斯·扎比尼在和讨好他的年轻女孩们轻声交谈。深色皮肤的男孩穿着简单优雅的白色礼服长袍，令异国情调的黑皮肤更加夺目。男孩有着温柔的眼睛和更加温柔的声音。他与德拉科不同，他可以轻松地控制脾气，不轻易发火。两个男孩从小就是朋友，只有布雷斯知晓德拉科内心深处的情感和缺陷。布雷斯察觉到他的目光，抬头看向他，轻轻眨了眨眼，借口离开了与他调情的女孩们，令她们很失望。

众所周知，德拉科和布雷斯对女孩缺乏兴趣。魔法世界许多人都猜想，这两个男孩是不是在偷偷谈恋爱，这更激发了女人们对他们的欲望。他们走到哪里都会面临流言蜚语，女人们打赌谁会先爬上他们的床，但是，卢修斯宣布德拉科的订婚（他从没赞同过），扎比尼家族丑闻缠身，至少他们的一些同学停止了无用的追求，令男孩们松了口气。

布雷斯来到德拉科面前，对他笑了笑。“喜欢你的派对吗，亲爱的朋友？”他歪着头问，眼神了然而悲伤。德拉科瞪了他一眼，对身边一位更低等的食死徒点了点头。

“欣喜若狂。我等不及感受我的胳膊烙上他的——”但是，布雷斯凌厉的眼神打断了他的话。德拉科立刻闭上嘴，转过身，发现他的父亲正从人群中朝他走来。德拉科看了一眼时钟，到了他接受派对礼物的时间，至少要接受他父母的礼物，他们来不及拆开房间角落的桌子上堆积如山的礼物。

他的父亲站在他面前，露出骄傲的笑容，人群安静了下来。德拉科傲慢地抬起头，冰冷但尊敬地看着他的父亲，卢修斯对他举了举杯，开始了他的简短演讲。

“首先，我尊贵的客人们，感谢你们参加我的儿子兼继承人的十八岁生日派对。我的妻子纳西莎，”他的母亲无声地对客人点了点头，“和我很荣幸拥有这么出色的儿子。众所周知，我们的儿子今晚要接受黑魔标记，加入我们黑魔王的队伍。请鼓掌！”

人群鼓掌欢呼，德拉科尽责地露出笑容，假装骄傲地扬起头。“在仪式开始之前，我们要把礼物给我们的儿子。奴隶们！”脚步声响起，几个奴隶来到德拉科面前，弯腰捧着他的礼物。他故作姿态，没有道谢就接过礼物，坐在他父亲示意的椅子上，慢慢打开第一个礼物。德拉科在人群中寻找布雷斯，但男孩静悄悄地溜进了阴影中，他十分擅长于此。人们发出惊叹声，他低头看向礼物，露出真诚的笑容，举起礼物，礼貌地感谢了他的母亲：一件闪亮顺滑的绿色斗篷。他抚摸着斗篷，它像液体一样落到他的腿上，令它们在他眼前消失了。

德拉科轻轻将隐形斗篷放回盒子，警惕地拆开他父亲的礼物。这是一把他从未见过的飞天扫帚。他抚摸着光滑的黑色木头，感受着坚硬但顺滑的尾毛，扫帚在他的手中轻如空气。男孩皱起眉头，疑惑地看向他的父亲，卢修斯露出傲慢的假笑，拉长腔调，自负地说：“这是市面上最新最快的扫帚，雷鸣二代，闪电之光。国外制造，来自意大利，甚至比火弩箭还快。它值几百加隆，不过我们别夸耀了。你觉得怎么样，儿子？”

德拉科对父亲点点头，勉强笑了笑。“我兴奋极了，父亲。谢谢你。”然而，金发男孩很忐忑。他了解他的父亲。他知道这个男人不会只给他买一把扫帚作为生日礼物，无论它是否是最新型号。不，他的父亲作为最富有的人之一，哪怕不是英国最富有的巫师，伏地魔的得力助手，食死徒的领导者，也绝不会只给他买一把扫帚，他的父亲会想要一场盛大的表演，展现出马尔福家族的权力、财富和声望。德拉科暗暗让自己打起精神，因为无论他的父亲会给他抛来什么，都会是浮夸的，而且可能伤害许多生命。

德拉科并不失望，可他希望自己失望。因为大家看过他父母的昂贵礼物后，他的父亲对门打了个手势。“现在要送给我们儿子的最后一份礼物，要我说，这是一份盛大、迷人而有趣的礼物。”德拉科看到他的母亲困惑地看了一眼他的父亲。所以她不知道了，但德拉科毫不惊讶。他的父母不经常交流。沉重的门打开了，德拉科听到声音，和其他人一起转头望去。

门口站着金妮·韦斯莱。

德拉科立刻通过她肩头的红色卷发认出了她。如果不是因为韦斯莱家族的特征，他可能认不出她是谁。

与在霍格沃茨时相比，她变化很大。她像他记忆中一样，个子不高，甚至看起来更矮了，她瘦极了，柔弱不堪。头发黯淡稀薄，德拉科知道，如果不是用了许多不同的魔药搓洗，肯定不会这么干净、闪亮和卷曲，因为他今晚也用了同样的魔药。魔法化妆品遮掩了她的黑眼圈，这或许能愚弄房间里的大多数人，可德拉科认得那种彻夜无眠的样子。他记得在学校时，她的胸部很圆润（他并不是故意去看的），现在已经缩小了，不比小女孩的胸部大多少。她的脸颊凹陷，臀骨突出，胳膊的骨骼清晰可见。

与女孩瘦小的脸相比，她的棕色眼睛显得很大，恐惧而不安看着周围的人，他们盯着她，窃窃私语。德拉科轻易地看到了她惊恐的神情，她低头看向地板，仿佛冰冷的大理石可以阻挡水晶大吊灯的明亮灯光和人们刺耳的言语。一个女奴引着她朝德拉科走来，这个奴隶比德拉科还要小几岁，她带着金妮深入人群，显然在保护着红发女孩。

德拉科明白原因。他不知道韦斯莱会不会像一只受惊的小羊，猛地跳起来，或者蜷缩成一个球，来回晃动。她显然很害怕食死徒对她投去的眼神，而她的衣着也无事无补。红发女孩只穿着丝绸布料的黑色胸罩和内裤。一条及膝的黑色透视裙子由金属链子挂在她的腰上，叉口开到布料与她的内裤相接的地方。与脚踝上由沉重链条连接的巨大金属脚镣相比，简单的黑色高跟鞋相形见绌。她的手腕和脖子上也佩戴了同样的枷锁和链子，压着她瘦弱的身体，令弯下肩膀，低垂着脑袋。暴露的衣着令人可以看到裸露皮肤上的伤疤。它们显然是用不同的刑具、鞭子、锁链、钝器、锐器等造成的。

德拉科控制着怒火，男性食死徒对她吹着口哨，发出欢呼，为她的衣不蔽体感到兴奋。有几个人伸手要抓她的头发、胸部、屁股，或者想强吻她，但他们都被另一个保护她的奴隶女孩制止了，她推掉他们的手和邀请，瞪着他们说，“对不起，这是主人的命令”、“我恐怕不行，这是一个派对”和“不好意思，可我今天还有礼物要送”。

女人们则更加糟糕。如果她们的丈夫或男友对女孩有所动作，她们会恶毒地瞪着她的红发。许多人都大声侮辱着她平坦的胸部、鞭痕累累的后背和瘦骨嶙峋的身体。更大胆的女人想用戴戒指的手指打女孩，却被另一个奴隶挡住了，她们不受影响地继续朝前走去。

德拉科咬紧下巴，冷冷地看着这一切。这是他表露出愤怒的唯一迹象，是紧抓着椅子扶手的双手，指甲深陷入木头，留下了半月形的痕迹，只有他的好友布雷斯注意到了。金妮花了整整三分钟，才在她的保护者和递送人的帮助下跨过门槛，可对于德拉科来说，他觉得好像看这个女孩步履蹒跚了至少一个小时。他发现每一步都令她瑟缩，仿佛走路会让她疼痛，她防备地用胳膊环抱着自己的身体，仿佛要挡住慢慢剥光她的刺探目光。

他必须承认，他为她感到难过。在霍格沃茨时，德拉科与这个女孩并不是朋友。除了侮辱她，他从不和她说话，如果不是听到有人低声说她的名字，他根本想不起来。但是，她的处境令他很不舒服。好吧，坦白来说，他的父亲让女孩经历这些事情，他火冒三丈，气恼极了。他肯定是他的变态父亲让她穿这种荒谬、侮辱人格的衣服。男孩看着她身上的伤痕，感觉血液在沸腾，他知道这都是他的父亲和其他食死徒造成的。她的颤抖和人们残忍难听的话语令他发出尖叫，对那些虚伪、恶心、可怕的人念咒，但是他保持沉默，面无表情，看着她在他面前卑躬屈膝。

x

光，声音，颜色，质地，它们都交织在一起。她听到女人裙子的昂贵布料。她看见他们吐出的尖刻言辞。她感觉到画作、衣衫和妆容的明亮颜色。这一切将金妮淹没，令她恐惧地颤抖，靠在扶着她的温暖的陌生人身上。她曾经会将这个支撑她、给她洗澡和喂饭的女性跟一个名字联系到一起，可她现在只知道肉桂的味道、柔软的感觉、温暖的皮肤、温柔的双手和关切的眼睛，她将其称为“那个人”。在这些吵闹叫嚣的残忍的生物中，她就是这样认出了她的拯救者和保护者。

但是，这个慈母般的人很快就推着她向前，她不由自主一步一步地向前挪动。每一次抬脚都耗费很多精力，走了几米之后，她觉得精疲力竭。随着每次颤抖的呼吸，充斥着香水的空气刺痛着她的肺。她以为那个黑暗房间里的烛光就很亮了，可这里刺目的白光令她的眼睛疼痛。她觉得冷，很冷。冷空气冲击着她裸露的皮肤，令毛发根根竖起，浑身发抖。冷意似乎侵入她的骨髓，她的四肢冻得僵如石头。柔软的衣料摩擦着她的伤疤，比沐浴时碰到水更疼。她突然觉得好像要把他们灌进喉咙的肉汤吐出来了，她很庆幸自己没吐。

她们终于停了下来，她松了口气。她眯着眼睛，想看清自己在哪里，周围的人是谁，但是，那个人将手搭在她的肩上，曾经抚慰过她的温暖又熟悉的声音轻声让她鞠躬，推着她向下。金妮如果能发出声音，她一定会痛得叫起来，因为这突然的动作令她身上比较新的伤口裂开了，僵硬的关节和肌肉也动得太快了。

“你可以离开了。”一个冷酷的声音说，金妮认得这个声音。那个人从她身边走开，留下她一个人被残忍的人们包围，她害怕地瑟缩着，伸出了手。“啊，一个韦斯莱，成了一个马尔福的奴隶。就该如此。”冰冷的声音恶毒地笑了起来。“魂魄出窍！”

她的肌肉违抗着她的意志，一种奇怪的感觉突然压制了她。她的大脑变得一片空白，她超然而迷蒙地看着周围。身边的话语模模糊糊，她必须得努力分辨，但她不必尝试，因为她很快就唯令是从了，她跪在冰冷的地上，突然与大理石地板接触的膝盖痛楚难当。她感觉自己抬起头，看着卢修斯·马尔福冰冷的眼睛，他对她露出了冷酷的假笑。

“完美……想想吧？一个韦斯莱对一个马尔福……卑躬屈膝！讽刺。说些什么……奴隶……主人！”她的嘴唇不由自主地动了起来，却发不出声音，她知道，她一定做出了那个陌生词语的口型，“主人”。她听见那个声音还说了些什么，却被笑声盖住了，女孩发现自己的嘴唇贴上了一只黑皮鞋。

X

德拉科隐隐厌恶地看着女孩被迫亲吻他的鞋。他的父亲和其他食死徒似乎觉得这很有趣，他们为她喝彩，让她为这个过生日的男孩再做一些不恰当的举动。

他的父亲对金妮露出了恶毒疯狂的笑容。“韦斯莱亲吻马尔福的鞋，她注定要这样做。完美的礼物，德拉科，你的宿敌成了你的奴隶。她是哑巴，不会质疑，精神崩溃。你可以轻松地操纵和控制她。你觉得她是一份完美的礼物吗，儿子？”他能听出他父亲声音中的嘲讽。德拉科沉默地点点头，盯着女孩的头顶。“婊子！看着你的主人！”

她立刻抬起了头，德拉科陷入了那对深棕色的深渊。其中闪动着恐惧、悲伤、痛苦、迷茫和死亡。他在那双眼睛里看到了他所感受到的每一种情绪，除了愤怒。她看起来破碎不堪，感受不到愤怒，仿佛只有坚强得能够反抗的人，才会有那种情绪，而他知道，她早就无法反抗了。那双凹陷的大眼睛乞求他的理解、怜悯和死亡，他希望他可以成全她，他希望他能立刻杀死他们俩，让他们死在彼此的怀里，死在彼此的悔恨和悲伤之中。那双破碎的眼睛触及了他的灵魂深处，他突然觉得赤裸裸的，完全敞开，好像她能看到他的思想深处，看到他对这些人、这个地方和这种人生的愤怒和憎恨。

他无声地乞求她，热切地希望她理解他为什么这样生活。他迫切地想让她知道，他这样生活是被逼无奈，只能假装骄傲和快乐，崇拜一个谋杀犯，还与他并肩作战。他想让她原谅他这样生活，将人作为个人财产，折磨和谋杀麻瓜，增强黑魔王的力量。他乞求她明白，这不是他想要的，如果他能逃掉，他早就逃了，可他被永远困在了这里。

而她似乎明白。至少她一直看着他，甚至夺魂咒解除之后，她也看着他，仿佛他能将她从未知的命运中拯救出来，他伸出手，忍不住轻轻摸着她的头发。人们安静了下来，他神情冷淡，假装对她的兴趣是出于欲望。“她很完美，父亲。她棒极了。”他露出残忍的假笑，可他的眼神乞求她明白，这一切都是表演。

“很好，儿子，很好。你的入会仪式时间到了。”他父亲强壮的手握住他的肩膀，并不是安慰他，而是一种警告，警告他不要轻举妄动。他的父亲不必警告他，他知道，与黑魔王的愤怒和和诅咒相比，他的父亲根本不值一提，所以他点点头，冷漠地离开了跪在地上看着他的女孩。德拉科立刻看向周围，找到他的黑眼睛朋友，微微朝金妮点了点头。他没看他朋友的反应，但他知道，布雷斯会带她溜出房间，去往德拉科的私人套间，这是最明智的决定。人那么多，黑魔王不会注意到布雷斯的缺席，所以他的朋友不会惹上麻烦，至少德拉科希望如此。

他们被传送到了一处墓地，德拉科跪在他的主人面前，一直盯着地面。他为什么总是挑选墓地或其他黑暗夸张的地方来举行入会仪式呢？布雷斯是在……不，不要想。布雷斯的入会仪式恶心又残忍，令人厌恶。两个男孩从不谈论，虽然他们都目睹了她的死亡。不过那都是一年多以前的事了，今天是德拉科的仪式，他用尽全部意志力，才没在这个像蛇一样嘶嘶的男人面前害怕地颤抖。

在德拉科的思想深处，隐藏在无数黑魔王也无法打破的屏障和魔咒之后，德拉科乞求、希望和祈祷，他不必强奸哪个可怜无辜的麻瓜。除此之外别的都行。杀了他们，对，他能做到，折磨她们，或许吧，但是强奸她们？玷污她们？偷走她们的贞洁，让她们在被杀之前遭受痛苦，或者更糟糕，让她们带着那种恐惧继续生活？不，他做不到，也拒绝那样做，如果他有选择的话……

“德拉科，你终于加入我们的队伍了。”黑魔王在他耳中嘶嘶地说。“你准备好了吗？你准备了吗，愚蠢的男孩？还是你会像以前一样把事情搞砸？说话！”

一只冰冷、瘦骨嶙峋的手落在他的肩上，他瑟缩着，不敢抬头，而是盯着暮光中一朵枯萎的小野花。“不，主人，我不会让你失望！”他逼迫自己发出有力却空洞的声音。

“对，可你之前也这么说！我之前命令你杀死那个愚蠢的邓布利多，你却失败了！你不会再用你的借口让我失望了！”金发男孩突然感受到一股力量，仿佛有一只手伸进他的大脑，想寻找它的目标，打乱了那些未受保护的思想。德拉科立刻建起防御，将最深最黑暗的欲望隐藏起来，隐藏起他对黑魔王、他的父亲和他的命运的憎恨，将它们深深埋藏，逼迫自己相信，这就是他的所求，这就是他的渴望，他要追随他父亲的脚步。

黑魔王的刺探之力很快就撤出了他的大脑，但他没有卸下防御，一直盯着地上那朵枯萎的花，它现在不过是黑暗墓地中的一道影子。在夕阳的余晖中，它似乎闪着血一般的红光，德拉科猜想，他会不会很快流着血，倒在那朵花旁，他会不会居高临下地站在一个垂死的麻瓜身边，麻瓜用目光向他乞求死亡，就像金妮不久前那样。

“你的父亲把你教得很好，男孩。我很惊讶。你或许适合加入我们了。站起来！站在你的主人面前，看着我的脸！”德拉科立刻站了起来，不顾僵硬膝盖的疼痛，他看着那双猩红的眼睛，魔鬼的双眼，极力不要恐惧地躲藏起来。那双红色眼睛探寻着挑衅的银色双眸，德拉科用力吞咽着，抬起脑袋，绷紧了下巴。“你的任务，德拉科·马尔福，你准备好完成你的任务了吗？”

德拉科低低弯下腰，头发落到脸上，挡住了他的眼睛，他说：“准备好了，主人。”黑魔王残忍地笑了起来，笑声像是指甲挠着黑板，令男孩瑟缩。

“好，很好！我们发现了几个凤凰社残余成员躲藏的地方。我们要出其不意地袭击他们，屠杀他们。男孩们，你们可以任意处置女士，但要留下有宝贵信息的活口！我们现在就去痛饮垂死敌人的血吧！”欢呼声响彻墓地，德拉科松了口气。

杀死几个凤凰社成员。他能做到。他接受训练，与他们作战，杀掉他们。他们十分高尚，总想在战斗时保护彼此。这令他们有了弱点，更容易被杀死。食死徒则是单枪匹马上阵。如果你死了，那你就是死了；除非你对黑魔王来说十分宝贵，否则没人会为你的死而哀悼。不必留心背后和战友，战斗就更容易了。也会引发更多混乱。而战斗越混乱，就会越少有人注意到德拉科的存在，或他对杀戮缺乏热情。

德拉科戴上面具和兜帽，拿出魔杖，和其他食死徒一起幻影移形了。他们出现在一小圈帐篷的外围，在黑暗的夜色中，这里静悄悄的。他们幻影移形的声音很大，凤凰社成员很快拿着魔杖，从帐篷里跑了出来。德拉科数了数他们；不到二十个人，对于七十多个食死徒来说，轻松迅速地就可以杀死他们。他加入了其他人，没有费心决斗，而是轻松而有效率地朝衣衫不整的敌人施杀戮咒。他能如此轻松地使用杀戮咒，令他十分厌恶自己；他念咒时不再畏缩或自责。他什么感觉都没了。他在混乱中穿梭，脑海一片空白，他忽略了痛苦的哭喊和求助的尖叫，忽略了凤凰社女性成员被强奸的画面，忽略了周围散落的血迹、伤口和尸体。

这时，他看到了一抹红色。不同于周围战场上的深红色，不同于伏地魔眼睛的猩红色，也不同于他内心深处燃烧的愤怒憎恨的红色，不，他看见的红色偏橘色，是朝阳的颜色，是凤凰羽翼的颜色，是格兰芬多勇气的颜色。他又找寻着它，立刻发现那抹红色是身后一束浓密凌乱的马尾辫，那个人在和一个遮住脸的食死徒决斗。那个颜色，那抹红色，他十分熟悉，他优雅穿行于决斗之间，朝它接近，可他无法确认。

直到他看见那张脸。那是一个不到三十岁的年轻男人，高大，红色长发，麻瓜衣服，标志性的韦斯莱特征。他立刻想到了金妮·韦斯莱。他知道这个人肯定是她的哥哥，在德拉科上学前就毕业，年纪比较大的一个，他的胸中突然涌起一股尖锐的情绪。悔恨？同情？他不知道。但他知道，这个男人，金妮的哥哥，今晚将会死在这里，这是不可避免的事实。在不危及自身性命的情况下，他无能为力。

但是，在另一个宇宙，在另一个人生里，他看到了一条不同的路。如果这个男人活下来，德拉科会把他妹妹的事情告诉他。他会组织残余的凤凰社成员，直捣伏地魔的巢穴。德拉科或许还会帮助他们。他们会救出金妮，她会安全地回到哥哥的怀抱，他可能是她最后的家人了，她会遇到一个好男人，他能照顾她，疗愈她，和她结婚。她会逃离这个国家，逃离这个沦陷的魔法界，跟她的哥哥和无名的丈夫一起生活，生许多活泼可爱的小孩，她一定会幸福。

可他知道，那只是一个梦。在现实世界中，德拉科停下脚步，站在原地，看着一道绿光熄灭了他眼中的火焰，也熄灭了德拉科拯救金妮的希望，他对这个女孩一无所知，除了眼中的痛苦，他们再无其他共同点。男人倒在了地上，德拉科不由猜想，在他生命的最后几秒钟，他知不知道他的妹妹还活着，虽然奄奄一息，处于德拉科的照看之下。他猜想着，这个男人是否知晓德拉科的情感，知道他并不忠于伏地魔。他看见德拉科朝他跑过来了吗？他将他视为敌人，还是另一个无名的食死徒呢？他有没有在远处的混乱中，看到德拉科的眼睛，发现他们有着共同之处？

德拉科盯着那具倒下的尸体，这个男人或许有妻子、家庭和房子，距他最初看见那抹红色不过短短几秒，他就只能站在这里看着他死气沉沉的尸体了，德拉科真想知道，对她哥哥的死亡袖手旁观之后，他还能不能再看着金妮·韦斯莱的眼睛了。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章** **吉妮维娅的幽灵**

德拉科摘下兜帽和面具，把这恶心的东西扔到地上，走进房间时故意狠狠地踩了一脚。布雷斯坐在德拉科的一把黑色躺椅上看书，他头也不抬地说：“你没留下参加派对？”

德拉科翻了个白眼，脱下长袍，用力将它扔进洗衣篮里。他扯掉领带，用力甩了甩脑袋，到下巴的头发看起来凌乱又潮湿。食死徒们在庆祝围剿成功，喝酒，吹嘘，玩女人，在舞厅里开起了吵闹的派对。德拉科累坏了，没力气回应他的嘲讽，而是叹了口气，倒在皮沙发上。“她怎么样？”

布雷斯这回从书上抬起了目光。他对德拉科扬起一条眉毛。“你刚从一场该死的战斗中回来，你第一件事就是问起韦斯莱女孩？”

德拉科对他的朋友竖起了中指。“你看到她的样子多么糟糕了。她太瘦了。她需要好好吃饭。穿更加体面的衣服。还有——”

布雷斯抬手让他安静下来。“德拉科，一切都安排好了。我把她带回这里，让你的仆人给她喂饭，把你的衣服给她穿。她筋疲力尽，所以我让她睡在了你的床上。”他指了指通往卧室的门。德拉科起身走过去，将门打开一条缝，没有理会他朋友审视的眼神。

金妮躺在他的大床上，那么瘦小，很可能被误认为一只枕头或一堆被子。她的鲜艳红发与他床上黑银相间的缎子床单和盖在身上的被子形成了鲜明对比，虽然现在已是夏末，被子仍然很厚。他必须往房间里再走几步，才能看见被子的起伏，表明她在平稳地呼吸。他发现他不由自主地越走越近。他离她很近了，甚至能借着月光看到她身上他的衣服，尽管使用魔法缩小了衣服，来适应穿着者的体型，也收紧了束带，可宽大的衣服还是松松垮垮的。一缕红发落在她的脸上，随着每次呼吸而起伏，迷住了他，他没有发现他已经伸手抓住了它，让它慢慢滑过他的指缝，感受着它。

布雷斯清了清喉咙，德拉科吓了一跳，转过身来。他已经忘了他的朋友还在，布雷斯无声地站了起来，以与德拉科相媲美的优雅朝卧室走来，看着他的朋友奇怪而不寻常的举动。

“她会没事的，德拉科。她吓坏了，也累坏了，但是她安然无恙地挺过了这场磨难。”

德拉科点点头，又看了她一眼，大步从他朋友身边走过，回到了套房的起居室。他疲惫地倒进了大沙发上。“我就是不知道该拿她怎么办，布雷斯。”他对他的朋友说，布雷斯关上卧室的门，回到了他的椅子上。他合上书，叹了口气，把它放在一边，知道他今晚不可能再读书了，继续听德拉科说话。“你看到我的父亲让她穿的衣服了吗？真恶心！那些食死徒都色眯眯地看着她，她看起来就像个孩子！”

“如果你记得，德拉科，她只比你小一岁，十七岁。”布雷斯说，但是德拉科没有理他。

“我不在乎！那些男人大多都结婚了，至少三十多岁！我能接受我们同龄的食死徒那样，而不是成年男人！父亲以为我会对她做什么？”

问题悬在二人之间，他们都不想回答。“我认为我们都知道那个问题的答案，德拉科。”布雷斯轻声说。

“真是令人作呕！我绝不会那么对待一个女人，尤其是一个像……像……像她一样破碎的人！”他越说越生气，起身开始在房间里踱步。

“你很不高兴。”他的朋友说，若有所思地揉着下巴。“是因为韦斯莱女孩，还是今晚发生的事？”

德拉科叹了口气，又精疲力竭地倒回了沙发上。“都有。他们……我们……攻入了一个凤凰社营地。一些叛军在那里计划毁灭黑魔王，大多数人可能是愚蠢又勇敢的格兰芬多。我们开始战斗，我看见……我看见了她的哥哥。”布雷斯很快就意识到，他说的是睡在隔壁房间的女孩。“他在与一个食死徒战斗，我好像在一个隧道里观看。有那么一瞬间，我能看见我救了他，把他妹妹还活着的事告诉了他，他能救她，或许也能救我。我很想这样，我的每一根神经都想这样，但是我动不了，我觉得我的动作很迟缓，我跑向他时，他被杀戮咒击中了。我看着他死去，突然失去了希望。我意识到，这就是我的人生，这就是我的未来。在一连串的事件中，我每次都希望自己能逃脱黑魔王、食死徒、我的父亲和我的命运，逃脱，成为与错误作斗争的少数勇敢者之一。”他叹了口气，卷起衣袖，看着胳膊上红肿流血的纹身。“我不想要这个，布雷斯。”

他的朋友叹了口气，站起身来，一只手搭在他的肩上。“我们都不想这样。但这是我们的命运。这是无法遏止的……这是……”他的声音越来越小，两个男孩都记得布雷斯的入会仪式，它的可怕之处，还有布莱斯杀死她时，她的尖叫声。

“对不起。我不是有意让你想起……”

布雷斯摇了摇头。“不用道歉。我们正在谈论韦斯莱女孩，对吗？”

德拉科叹了口气，用手抓着凌乱的头发。“我该拿她怎么办？我不会……我不会按我父亲的要求去做。”布雷斯点了点头。“但是我不能放了她，这样会害死我和她；她不可能在外面的世界活下来。”

“在你的父亲和朋友面前，像对待仆人一样对待她。但是私下里要让她知道，你是她的朋友。让她做些简单的工作，你不在的时候，让其他仆人照顾她，但是要小心。你父亲和其他食死徒会盯着她的一举一动，等着抓住她落单的机会。只要你在，他们就不会碰她。”

德拉科点了点头。“但是你看到她了。她太瘦了。那么……沮丧都是一种保守说法。我想帮她，我就是不知道该怎么办。”

“现在让她开始吃东西。先来点清淡的，肉汤和水，否则她会生病。她需要增强力量，这样才能教她走路。我会给她做些魔药来减轻她伤疤的疼痛，不过我怀疑我们完全治好她的伤，肯定会惹你父亲生气。赢得她的信任，如果可以的话，试着让她信任你。我知道她是哑巴。但是至少让她信任你。这就是我们目前所能做的。”

x

金妮慢慢睁开了眼睛。她觉得很奇怪，轻飘飘的，仿佛飘浮在云端。柔和的凉意包围着她，但她还是很温暖。水？不，它是固体，她伸手去摸它时才意识到。她用手摸了摸。这种奇怪的感觉是什么？这是……柔软？为什么她的身体会满足地叹息，为什么她会感到放松和恢复了精力，而她脑袋下面这个松软的东西……

床。对，就是这个词！床。她躺在一张床上。睡在冰冷的石头地面上，她已经忘了软床的感觉。这张床肯定是她睡过的最柔软的床。甚至比她在陋居的那张床还要柔软，她以前的床——

不。别想了。不要想过去的生活。那已经不存在了！死了！像其他东西一样死了！

她听到外面有奇怪的声音。说话声。她认不出这些声音，但是有一个声音听起来很生气。她睡在这张柔软的床上，所以有麻烦了吗？她因为不在牢房里而惹上麻烦了吗？她怎么离开她的牢房的？她怎么来到这里的？

她依稀记得。她被两只粗鲁的手拖出牢房，低沉的声音，嘲笑她，在走廊里推着她，把她推到石墙上，但是拒绝碰她。考虑强奸她，不！不要！不要这个词，**强奸**。不！但是他们已经得到命令不许这样做了，而且，她身上的味道太难闻了。他们是这么说的。谢天谢地，他们没有碰她。他们把她留在浴室里，两个更温柔、更亲切的声音传了过来。两双温柔的手。有人在唱歌，她的声音很美，“那个人”，温暖善良的人。她们把她洗干净，虽然很疼，但同时又觉得很舒服，然后把她裹在一片温暖蓬松的云朵里，抬起她的脸。两只温暖柔和的绿眼睛，这双眼睛属于歌声，属于“那个人”，属于温暖、温柔的手和肉桂的气味。

然后她们把什么东西灌进她的喉咙里，烧灼着她的嘴，重新唤醒了她的知觉。味道。这种感觉，是的，味道。它尝起来又热又稀，给她解了渴。她们用碗让她喝，虽然咽下去会让她的喉咙很疼，但味道还是很好。她喝不完，只喝了几小口，肚子就撑得要炸开了，她浑身暖和，眼睛也睁不开了。她们把她放在一张床上，但是那张床跟这张床完全不一样，一点也不像这张床那么柔软、柔滑、轻盈、温暖、凉爽……

但是接着，她被从床上拽了起来，那些声音又回来了，那些女性的声音，那些手给她穿上了一件柔软而清凉的衣服，她觉得自己一丝不挂。然后是明亮的灯光，嘲弄的笑声，冰冷的地板，手腕、脚踝和脖子上沉重的金属，还有伸出来触摸她的手。扭曲的脸在大笑，露出淫荡疯狂的眼神，但“那个人”一直在她身边，保护着她，然后她的记忆变得模糊了。困惑。她看到了两只眼睛，两只冰冷的银色眼睛，就像深深的水潭，在这冰冷的水潭下面是一双悲伤而愤怒的眼睛。在那双眼睛中，在那双眼睛里，她看到了一切，这个世界，一个充满了悲伤、困惑和痛苦的可怕的世界，而那双眼睛，那对水潭似乎在向她道歉，为把你扔到这个世界里而道歉，为让你活着而道歉。

接着她被拉了起来，混乱随之而来，人们在动，在笑，她被拉离了那双眼睛，离开了她的生命线，离开了寒冷、明亮、恐怖的房间，她什么也不记得了。

现在，她躺在这张床上。这片在夜空中飘过的柔软蓬松的云朵，被微风温暖，被月亮冷却，黑暗而舒适，万籁俱寂，除了外面的声音，深沉的男性声音，但是令她感到安慰的声音。

她的视野和思想都变得模糊起来，她再次睁开眼睛时，房间里更黑了，月亮高悬在天空，被云遮住了，她发现自己站着，尽管她感觉不到自己的腿。她走到门口，打开了门。

一个男孩躺在外面的长沙发上，胸膛不断起伏。她朝他走去，他苍白的脸上的头发被风吹了起来。他有一个尖尖的鼻子，苍白的皮肤，薄薄的嘴唇，浅色的头发。一条毯子盖在他的身上，几乎被踢掉了，她向他伸出手来，在她的视线里看到了别的东西。她盯着它，又小又瘦，十分苍白，比他还要白，白得像羊皮纸。一只手。她的手。它正伸向他，伸向他的脸。

另一只手也伸了出来，坚定而轻柔地抓住了她，他的眼睛睁开了。_那双眼睛。_她又一次迷失在那对深邃的银色眼睛里。那是一双表示歉意的眼睛，一双冷冷、悲伤、愤怒的眼睛，一双渴望着与这种人生截然不同的东西的眼睛。那双在冰冷、嘲笑、残酷、明亮的房间里的眼睛，那双理解的眼睛。

“去睡觉，金妮。”她听到，她认得这个声音，那天晚上早些时候在房间外和另一个人说话。这一定是同一个声音。“金妮，你不应该起床。回去睡觉。”金妮？对，那是她的名字。金妮。在她听来很奇怪，但是从他口中说出来，却又悦耳、温柔、友好。她喜欢它的发音。“金妮。”他坐了起来，一只手放在她的脸上。“来吧，你该回去睡觉了。”他握住她的手，拉着她走向门口，但是她动弹不得，从蓬松的云层中走出来就耗尽了她的力气。接着，她被抱了起来，一只胳膊撑着她的头，另一只胳膊放在她的膝盖底下，一个温暖的身体紧紧贴着她的身体。他很好闻，香料，汗味，温暖。她把头埋在他的胸前，他的胸膛很结实，却柔软而光滑，有一点毛发，像桃子，一种奇怪的水果。他把她送回她的云端，她不由自主地慢慢闭上了眼睛，她盯着他的银色眼睛，他低声说：“睡觉吧。没事的。我在这里。”她意识到她在哭，陌生的泪水顺着她的脸颊滑落下来，她不知道为什么，可她的眼中就是有泪水，他的手抚摸着她的头发，他温暖的呼吸，他柔软的手，他的银色眼睛，接着，她睡着了。

她再次醒来时，是另一种声音，另一只手，女性的，但仍然温暖，她睁开眼睛，看到了蓝色的眼睛。啊，“那个人”，保护者，唱歌的人，她轻声说：“醒醒，金妮。该吃饭了。然后去工作。你需要多走走，恢复体力。”女人朝她笑了笑，金妮朝窗外望去，看到天已经亮了。

这是一年多以来，她第一次见到阳光。

x

接下来的几个星期里，德拉科仔细观察着金妮的进展，尽可能地帮助她。她开始喝更多的肉汤，甚至开始喝牛奶，吃少量的固体食物。幸运的是，她并没有像布雷斯说得那样，她的胃开始逐渐适应，骨架上的皮肤也变得紧绷了，就像他在麻瓜世界里看到的穷人一样。

在这几个星期里，她的体重以惊人的速度增长，让她看上去没有那么不健康和消瘦了。最后，她的胸腔、臀部、胳膊和腿的骨头都不那么突出了，她的脸颊甚至开始饱满起来，使她的眼睛看起来不那么大了。她仍然瘦得令人难以置信，很不健康，但是她看上去至少不像从坟墓里爬出来的尸体了。甚至她的头发，经过每天洗发，使用特殊的洗发香波，也开始变得更浓密而有光泽。

她甚至开始走路，靠在他或亚历珊德拉身上。当他想知道她的名字，把她当作一个平等的人对待时，她似乎既惊讶又高兴，这使他大为震惊。其他仆人怎么看他？他像他的父母一样，看不起仆人，认为他们不过是些无足轻重的人？当然，他不是很合群，所以除了布雷斯之外，他也不认识谁，但是这意味着他们自然而然地认为他像他父亲一样是个混蛋吗？

但那不是重点。亚历克斯——她坚持让他私下里这样叫她——和德拉科慢慢教会金妮如何自己站起来，甚至在走不摔倒或失去平衡的情况下走路。这件事一定很累人，因为她常常还没来得及走到仆人房，就已经站着睡着了，亚历克斯告诉他，她睡得很沉。德拉科不喜欢她待在那里；令他吃惊的是，当她不在身边时，他总是担心她。他每天早晨都去看她，每天晚上都把她送回那里，他离开的时候，仆人们会盯着他，窃窃私语，这使他很恼火。他担心受他照顾的人就那么糟糕吗？尤其是她来到他的身边时，已经奄奄一息了？他考虑让她待在他的房间，可事实是她需要去外面，需要看见阳光，在走廊里行走，即使这让他像影子一样跟着她，任何路过的食死徒或男性只要看她一眼，他就会骂他们。通过布雷斯冷静的话语，他意识到，他不能让她睡在他的房间里，一是他只有一个卧室，二是她跟亚历克斯和玛娅在一起很安全，三是她每晚都在他的房间里，这不合适，也很可疑。甚至他的父亲也会觉得奇怪。

但是，几个星期过去了，他像影子一样跟随着她，他看不到她时，会一直想着她，他注意到了她身上最细微的变化。她眼睛下面的阴影渐渐消失了，她逐渐认识周围的世界，眼睛里有了光彩。

一天傍晚，他们在花园里散步时，她被色彩鲜艳、香气扑鼻的花朵迷住了，天开始下起雨来。她惊奇地抬起头，慢慢地伸出一只手，让雨滴轻轻地落在手里，她这样做时，他意识到，她被锁在那间牢房里的那段时间里，一定没有看到、感受或听到下雨。起初，他担心她会害怕，这是有道理的，但是，她紧闭双眼，在雨中站了几分钟后，他在她耳边轻声说：“雨，金妮。你记得雨吗？”

她的眼睛慢慢地睁开了，他能看到记忆如潮水般涌了上来。她抬头望着天空，展开双臂，好像要飞翔，她张开手指，雨水沿着指缝滑落，她开始大笑、哭泣或因为恐惧而颤抖，也许三者皆有。虽然除了从她肺里呼出空气的声音之外，没有别的声音，但是他看得出来，她确实记得雨，而且她非常喜欢雨。她开始慢慢旋转时，他的嘴角浮现出一丝微笑，黑暗多云的天空在她头顶旋转，直到她昏昏沉沉地倒在地上。他向她走去，跪在她身边，怕她弄伤了自己，但她继续惊奇地望着天空，他也在她身边躺下，不在乎头发贴在脑袋上，雨滴刺痛他的眼睛，或者弄湿衣服，他哭了起来，只是几滴无声的泪水，顺着他的脸颊滑落。直到她攥紧了他的手，他才意识到他一直紧紧地握着她的手。

x

时间的流逝是一件奇怪的事情。金妮被锁在牢房里的时候，她有时觉得她似乎已经在那里待了上千年。有时候，她过去的生活似乎就在几秒钟前。这回也是一样。他们让她走的每一步都很艰难，似乎都要走一百年，然而，如果她回首过去，也就是昨天，她才被人拽出满是黑暗和石头的舒适牢房，重新回到这个新世界。唱歌的声音和银色的眼球一直在她身边，随着时间的推移，她开始看到更多东西，附在他们身上的面孔、性别和身体。

首先，唱歌的声音，那个洗去她的血和污垢，喂她吃东西、照顾她的，是一个女人。她有着友善的声音，不管她是在笑，在唱，在说，还是当她入睡时在她的耳边低语。金妮接下来注意到，她有着齐耳的棕色短发，像是一丛小麦穗。金妮发现她用手摸着那些头发，让女孩措手不及，红了脸庞，她的脸上长着绿眼睛和微笑的嘴。金妮注意到她时，发现她是一个女人，她的味道、触感和长相都像女人。

另一个人，深邃的银色眼睛，悲伤而愤怒的眼睛，她意识到这些属于一个男性。他肯定是男性，完全不同于柔软温暖女人，他的手很结实，但他的手指又细又干净，冰凉，他的身体似乎是用冰石凿出来的，因为摸上去很硬，骨感，肌肉发达。他的脸不像那个女人一样柔软圆润，而是尖锐瘦削。尖锐的眼睛，尖锐的鼻子，尖锐的嘴，尖锐的脸颊。与他有关的一切似乎都是尖锐的，就像刀刃。还有他的头发，真是奇怪。银白色，几乎和她皮肤的颜色一样，但是有光泽，长而尖锐，发梢摸起来很柔软，但看起来却令人害怕。她伸出手去摸他的头发时，他的脸没有变红，但是他开始说话了，隆隆声从他的胸膛深处响起，从他的嘴传进了她的耳朵。她全神贯注地听着他的话，把一个个词区分开，试图弄懂它们，不过她总是做不到。只有个别词语，比如强奸、死亡或雨。

雨。她已经忘记雨了。她跟他一起在外面，那个长着那对眼球和那具身体的人。奇怪的事情发生了。她的胳膊突然湿了。就那么一个地方，有几秒钟的刺痛，可是接下来，她的脑袋、脖子或腿上都有了。是什么在打她？是什么咒语吗？她在流血吗？她要死了吗？但她的身体似乎没有不同，事实上，它看起来还是原样。小水滴——一定是小水滴，因为有一滴落进了她的嘴里，它没有味道，没有气味，什么也没有，只有清凉的水滑下她的喉咙，这是她躺在牢房里所渴望，却永远也不会到来的东西，它们似乎来自天空。

她抬起头，想知道那是什么，有什么打中了她的眼睛，弄得她很痛。她眨了眨眼睛，什么都没有，什么都没有，直到她恢复视线，看着刚才所看的地方，但是看起来不一样了。地面更黑了，仿佛被影子遮住了，像是一块黑色床单，从天上落下，融为一体，直到她分辨除了一滴一滴。不，不是黑暗，是潮湿。一切都是……潮湿的。一种冰凉、沉重、温暖的感觉，雨，金妮，你记得雨吗？什么？雨？雨。金妮。她的名字。雨，金妮。雨，金妮。金妮，下雨。金妮记得雨吗？她想起雨了吗？有吗？

金妮抬起头，展开双臂，张开嘴巴。这是水。湿的，冰凉。它从天空落下，打在她身上。很疼，但是抚慰了她焦渴的皮肤和喉咙。她融化了，变成了雨，从天而降，轰鸣着，旋转着，像雨滴一样，落在他的眼球里，他的银色眼球，让那银色流出泪来。泪滴从他的脸颊流到脖子、肩膀、手臂和手，它落入他们相扣的双手之间，融入皮肤，像黏土一样将他们合为一体。

x

“你将负责马尔福先生的房间，我之前独自负责这整个侧翼，除了他的房间外，还有一些供客人使用的空卧室。这是一份相当简单的工作，事实上，你很幸运。他把房间保持得很干净，所以你要做的都是些小事：整理床铺，捡起衣服扔进斜槽，打扫浴室，诸如此类的事情。因为你还有点虚弱，不能做繁重的工作，所以我让你负责他的房间。”亚历克斯向金妮解释道，金妮只是茫然地盯着她。“你明白吗，金妮？”她问。没有回应。亚历克斯叹了口气。“你现在就看着，怎么样？”没有回应。

她以为他们正在取得进展。金妮已经学会走路了，可以用两只脚蹒跚而行，但她还是不说话，他们得喂她吃饭，他们跟她说话时，她似乎永远都没有反应。亚历克斯不知道金妮能否听见她的声音，是否知道她在跟她说话，她一直茫然地望着远方。有时，亚历克斯甚至怀疑她是否还能思考，或者她是否受到了严重的精神创伤，大脑已经停止工作了。不管怎样，试图让她做任何事都很困难。

亚历克斯让女孩坐在德拉科先生房间里的沙发上，他坚持让她这样称呼自己。这个男孩也是一个有趣的角色。他甚至从不跟她或其他人过多交流。他从来没有对女人表现出兴趣。他只有布雷斯·扎比尼一个朋友。但他好像突然变得不一样了。金妮的到来似乎改变了他。只要金妮在他身边，亚历克斯都能看到他在看着金妮，观察着她，仿佛她既引起了他的兴趣，又让他担心。他显然对她充满保护欲，这个迷惘、濒死的孩子不知从哪被扔到他的手里，他唯一能做的就是保护她。他显然不知道怎样才能让她好起来，如果没有亚历克斯和布雷斯·扎比尼照顾她，他可能早就已经放弃，或者不小心害死了她。他还曾经试图喂她固体食物，老天爷啊！她归他照管后的第二天，他拿了许多食物放在她面前。亚历克斯走进来时，正好碰到他让她吃东西，她差点把他撞倒，才拦住了她吃他放在她面前的那顿丰盛的马尔福晚餐。起初，他似乎不明白她为什么要阻止他，亚历克斯不得不解释说，金妮之前一直吃得太少，还不能吃固体食物，这样很可能会害死她，或者至少会让她生重病。

亚历克斯看向金妮，发现她不见了。有那么一瞬间，恐惧和担忧令她的心脏跳得很快，接着，她发现这个年轻女孩去了德拉科的卧室，躺在了床上。她也许不应该让金妮躺在马尔福先生的床上，如果主人和女主人发现，他们会大发脾气，但是，她注意到了金妮耷拉的眼皮和疲惫的脚步，她决定不去打扰她。反正她自己也可以打扫这里。

x

她又飘浮在柔软的云端了。她那柔软、温暖而又清凉的云朵。金妮把头埋在枕头里，依偎得更深了。这时，一只冰凉的手穿过她的发丝，一个声音在她耳边低语，她认出了这个声音，噢，不，不是他，拜托，不要是他。

她慢慢地睁开眼睛，然后又紧紧地闭上。不。请不要是他。拜托了！“吉妮维娅，你为什么要躲藏？睁开你的眼睛，我亲爱的吉妮维娅。睁开你的眼睛。”他的声音跟他的眼睛一样，如水一般，柔滑而冰冷，冷得刺骨。残忍。残忍冰冷的声音。一个她无法忽视的声音。

金妮睁开眼睛，他出现在了她的视野里。他那头凌乱的黑发落在尖锐苍白的脸上，形成了鲜明对比。他的眼睛，红色的眼睛，他的尖鼻子，他高大结实的身体。它侵入了她的视野，正如他侵入了她的思想一般。他笑了起来。他的嘴唇露出了坏笑。他的眼睛闪烁着胜利的光芒。“吉妮维娅，为什么你看到我这么惊讶？”

她往后退去。她必须避开他，避开他那刺探的思想。“吉妮维娅，你不能避开我，你知道吧？”她摇着头，想要跑开，却摔倒了。她看到她之前躺着的那朵松软的云变了，整个房间都变了。不再是他那间银黑相间的房间，有着冰冷的银色双眼的他，不，这个房间是红色与黑色的，融合了他们两个的色彩，他的黑暗之心，她曾经炽热的心。红与黑，红与黑，在她周身涌动。

“你喜欢吗，吉妮维娅？你喜欢我为你创造的房间，为我们创造的房间吗？”这句话从他那蛇信一样的舌头上滑落下来，令她不寒而栗。他下了床，朝她走过去。她往后退，想要逃跑，但是这里没有门，没有窗户，无处可去，无路可逃。“你逃脱不了自己的思想，吉妮维娅。你逃脱不了我。你现在一定已经意识到了吧？你在摇头。没有？你奄奄一息地躺在牢房里时，你以为我消失了吗？只是因为你听不到我的声音，我不再刺探你的思想，你就以为我永远消失了吗？你就除掉我了吗？”他恶毒地笑了起来。“的确，你越虚弱，我也越虚弱。你死了，我也会死。但是你重生了，所以我也重生了，吉妮维娅。重生，比以往更加强大。强大到足以把你拉进你自己的思想，侵入你的梦想，为我们创造这个地方。很不幸，我仍然被困在你那疯狂、受创的思想里。不过别担心，吉妮维娅。在这里，我们可以在一起。”他对她伸出一只手，突然，他在触碰她，他摸着她的脸，她的头发，她的脖子。她已经忘了他的触碰，只有在他的力量达到顶峰时，他才能触碰她，那时她还年轻，还爱着他，关心着他。然后她救了他。

“不！”她睁大了眼睛。那个声音，轻柔，悲伤，嘶哑，但是她认得。她认得那个声音。认得，却不明白她说话的方式。他看着她的嘴唇发出另一个词，看着她的声音逐渐恢复，她突然又能说话了。突然间，世界变得清晰起来。突然间，她记起了单词，记起了它们的含义，记起了如何用自己的嘴和声音来表达它们。

他又露出了坏笑。“你想念你的声音，不是吗，吉妮维娅？这样美丽的声音却浪费在如此卑微的事业上，真是令人感到悲哀。最终以失败告终的事业。为了把我藏起来，你放弃了你可爱迷人的声音。”他悲伤地摇摇头，用手抚摸着她的脸。“我也想念你的声音，你的思想。你的声音，那塞壬般的声音，只能在你自己的脑海里听到，这不是很讽刺吗？”他离她更近了，金妮扭过了头。“我的吉妮维娅。”他在她耳边低声说。“我的塞壬，我的音乐天使，我多么想念你那迷人的歌声。为我歌唱，好吗，天使？为我歌唱。”

她又摇了摇头，但他阴沉地笑了笑，放开了她。突然，她被抱离地面，重新落到了床上，他站在她面前，双手抓着她的臀部，他的声音轻抚着她的耳朵。“和我一起唱，好吗？你过去很喜欢和我一起唱歌。”

“那是在我知道你会怎样纠缠我之前。”她轻声说，然后睁大眼睛，捂住了嘴。这就是他想要的，她不能给他，不能让他听到她的声音。听到她的声音，他欣喜若狂地闭上了眼睛。他苍白的手握住她的手，将它拿下来，然后开始抚摸她的脖子。她突然感觉很热，很痛。她想唱歌，想释放她的声音，她被禁锢了许久的声音。金妮又试着摇了摇头，但是没用。“唱。”

她唱了。令人难忘的黑暗音乐突然响起，她知道这是他的选择，但是她忍不住唱了起来。

In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice which calls to me

And speaks my name

And do I dream again?

For now I find

The phantom of the opera is there

Inside my mind

她一边唱歌,一边看着他。他围着她转圈，像是跟踪猎物的野兽。他的手一直落在她身上。当她闭上嘴，不愿再唱时，他抓住她的手，把她从床上拉到了房间里。

Sing once again with me

Our strange duet

My power over you

Grow stronger yet

他用手捧着她的脑袋，纠缠着她的发丝。她试图反抗，试图转过身去，却无济于事。他把她拉进怀里，一只手放在她的腰上。

And though you turn from me

to glance behind

The phantom of the opera is there

Inside your mind

他的声音有力、低沉、黑暗，它攫住她，像毒药一样害她堕落。金妮转身想要逃跑，发现她面对着一面从地板延伸到天花板的镜子。她吃惊地盯着她的倒影，知道那不是真正的她，而是他眼中的她，她被锁进牢房，忍受折磨和沉默之前的样子。她伸手去摸自己的脸，圆润而柔软，红扑扑的，丰满的嘴唇，深棕色的眼睛，充满活力的红发。她身着一条从未拥有或见过的裙子，丝质，低胸，缥缈，不过是一件衬裙，让她赤身露体，丰满的胸部几乎溢了出来。她已经忘了这张脸，忘了她曾经多么美丽。

Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear

他来到她身后，将下巴搭在她的头顶。他的手再次落到她的身上，一只手放在她的双乳之间，让她往后靠在他的胸前，之间不留一丝空隙。

It’s me they hear

他的另一只手抚摸着她的脖子上，哄她继续歌唱，她跟着他唱了起来，他们的声音越来越响，越来越和谐，他的声音低沉，她的声音轻盈。

My/Your spirit and my/your voice

In one combined

The phantom of the opera is there

Inside my/your mind

她的声音高昂起来，她不再唱歌词，而是只唱音符，唱得比以往任何时候都更高，更响，他的手握紧了她的脖子。他在她耳边絮语，让她歌唱，他的声音提高了，他命令她，他和她一起歌唱，他们的声音就像他们的身体一样结合在一起。她能感觉到他的喉咙在振动，他的胸膛在起伏，他的手紧紧抓着她的身体。

Sing! My angel of music

Sing my angel

Sing for me

Sing

Sing my angel

Sing for me!

她气喘吁吁地倒了下去，是出于害怕，也是因为恐惧。她倒在他的怀里，他又将她抱了起来，朝沙发走去，他把她搂在怀里，抚摸着她的身体，嘴唇贴着她的皮肤，贴着她的脖子。“你永远逃脱不了我，吉妮维娅。即使你死了，如果有来生，我也会一直缠着你。”她哭了起来，在他的怀里颤抖着。她没有把他推开，也无法抗拒他，但是她因他的触摸而哭泣。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章** **孩子**

据说如果你经常听到一个声音，你的大脑会倾向于忽略。所以那天下午，德拉科走进他的房间时，没有注意到沙发上哭泣和发抖的女孩，也没有注意到年长女孩在试图安慰她。他只用了几秒钟，就意识到发生了什么，他立刻来到了金妮和的亚历珊德拉身边。“怎么回事？她还好吗？”他问道，困惑地看着红发女孩。

如果女孩注意到了他突然的闯入和问题，她似乎并不在意。“我不知道。我们在打扫，或者说我在打扫，然后她躺在了你的床上……哦，对不起。”他摆了摆手。他不在乎金妮是否在他床上睡着了，就算他在乎，这也是他最不担心的事。“我去查看她，发现她坐在那里来回摇晃，嘴一直在动，好像想要说话，但是她说的话我都听不懂，然后她就哭了起来。”

德拉科点点头，抚摸着金妮的头发。“嘘，金妮，别哭了。没关系，我们不会伤害你的。”

“马尔福先生……我可以说话吗？”她把手放在了他的胳膊上。

德拉科对她扬起了眉毛。“我和你说过，叫我德拉科，在我面前想说什么就说什么。我们是平等的，亚历珊德拉小姐。”

她点点头，迟疑地笑了笑，眼里流露出一丝尊重。“那你不应该叫我亚历珊德拉小姐。这让我觉得很傻。叫我亚历克斯就行。你看她的眼睛。它们多么呆滞。她似乎看不到我们；她好像被催眠了。我觉得她可能是在做梦，或是癫痫发作了。我对癫痫不太了解，只从麻瓜那里听说过，不过癫痫可不太好。”

德拉科点了点头，担心地抿着嘴唇。“飞路找布雷斯，也许他能找出她的问题所在。飞路粉就在起居室的壁炉台上。”

女孩点点头，站了起来，从他的卧室跑向附近的壁炉。德拉科捧住金妮的脸，看着她的眼睛。她又在说话了，或者在试图说话。她只发出了微弱的气声。好像她的声带坏了，或者没有了。她在说话，他能从她的口型和气息捕捉到几个词，她似乎在给自己唱歌。

“德拉科，让开。”听到好朋友熟悉的声音，他松了口气，给布雷斯让出了地方。年长男孩一手拿着医药箱，一手拿着魔杖。谢天谢地，他们中有一个人很聪明。在霍格沃茨的时候，布雷斯就为成为一名治疗师而学习。他了解所有魔法和致命疾病，它们的起因，以及如何预防和治疗它们。如果不是他的父母逼他成为一个食死徒，德拉科相信他现在已经是圣芒戈里一位受人尊敬的治疗师了。

“她癫痫发作了吗？我们能用什么药？?”亚历克斯问，她紧张地站在他们身后，扭动着双手。

“不，不是癫痫发作。她好像睡着了……”布雷斯回答，用光照了照金妮的双眼。

“睡着了？”德拉科怀疑地问。“她睁着眼睛。我们这么吵闹，她早该醒了。”

布雷斯耸了耸肩。“睡着了，或者处于催眠状态。她可能中了诅咒，导致她无法从可怕的噩梦中醒来。情况似乎就是这样。这个想法很有趣，但是我从没听说过有人真的这样做，即使有人这么做了，也很罕见。”

亚历克斯摇了摇头。“没有人诅咒她。我整个上午都和她在一起，她很好。我又没有魔杖可以用来诅咒她。”

布雷斯点点头，在女孩的眼前打了个响指。没有反应。“快快复苏。”还是没有反应。“她似乎被困在了她的思想或梦里。不管怎样，我认为只能人为叫醒她。似乎没有咒语能对她起作用，所以问题一定出在她的大脑，而不是诅咒。”

德拉科抓住金妮的肩膀，让她转向自己。他凑近她，凝视着女孩呆滞茫然的眼睛。“金妮，我需要你醒过来。”他看了一眼布雷斯，后者点了点头。“我需要你听到我的声音，然后醒过来。是我，德拉科。我不会伤害你的。我是你的朋友。拜托你，金妮。”他轻轻摇了摇她。也许这不是最好的主意，他不想把她晃傻，或者弄断她的脖子，她的脑袋晃来晃去，这把他吓坏了。“金妮，醒醒！”

她立刻醒了过来，她的眼睛有了焦距，四处乱转，脸上露出了困惑的表情。她翕动着嘴巴。“啊……啊……啊……”却只能发出气声。当她似乎意识到自己不能说话时，她就闭上了嘴。

“金妮，你没事吧？”亚历克斯跪在她身边，抚摸着她的头发。“如果你没事，就点点头。”金妮只是盯着她。

x

德拉科深吸了一口气，整理好自己的衬衫。他穿着平时穿的马尔福便装：黑色裤子，银色丝绸衬衫，还有闪亮的黑皮鞋。布雷斯轻轻推了推他。“来吧，迟早都得去。”

德拉科瞪着他。“你是在让我自愿和我的父母一起吃饭。如果我需要一点时间来冷静一下，请原谅我。”他又理了理完美的头发，声音里充满了讽刺。德拉科终于推开了通往餐厅的沉重橡木门。

他的父亲坐在长餐桌的一端，后背笔挺，脸上挂着一贯的假笑。他的母亲坐在他的右手边，德拉科在他左边坐了下来。布雷斯加入了他们。“很高兴见到你又和我们一起吃饭了，德拉科。”他的母亲说，露出了虚假的甜美笑容。

德拉科勉强笑了笑。“母亲，很抱歉我没有多跟你们共同进餐。我实在太忙了，也觉得这个餐厅过于正式。”门开了，一个奴隶端着一盘热气腾腾的食物走了进来，后面跟着更多的奴隶。她在德拉科身旁停下，把盘子放在他面前，有那么一瞬间，他们的目光相遇了。亚历克斯向他低低地行了个屈膝礼，好像在嘲笑他，然后眨了眨眼睛。德拉科微微点了点头，他的父母都没有察觉，接着，她又回到了厨房。

一时之间，只能听到金属碰到碗碟的声音，因为马尔福吃饭时从不出声，德拉科感觉布雷斯在桌子底下推了推他。他斜眼看向他的同伴，后者挑起了眉毛。德拉科清了清嗓子。“父亲，我对我的新奴隶很好奇。你到底是从哪儿把她弄来的？”德拉科问。他极力让声音保持平稳，不让他的父亲看出这个简单问题背后的深层含义。他逼自己抬头看着父亲的眼睛。

卢修斯又露出了假笑。“啊，很有趣。她是一个战俘，一直被关在阿兹卡班的地牢里，和其他的纯血叛徒一起烂在那里。”

“真有趣，因为她似乎太年轻了，甚至还没有参加过战争。她是在哪里被俘的？”布雷斯好奇而随意地问道。德拉科真羡慕他能做到这一点。

“她当然没有参加战争。她是在一次突袭中被俘获的。”

德拉科几乎被食物噎住，他咳嗽得很厉害，布雷斯不得不拍打他的后背。

“德拉科！”他的母亲责备道。“我们不是野蛮人。食物吞下去之前先要细细咀嚼。”

德拉科点了点头，试图清通他的气道。布雷斯抢先问道：“突袭？”

卢修斯抬起头，惊讶地发现孩子们还想听。“是的。我们袭击了韦斯莱家，希望能在那里找到哈利·波特。这是一年前的事了，在最后一战之前。波特不在那里，不过我们杀了他的同学，那个干瘦的红发韦斯莱，和他的五个家人，还有一个泥巴种。我的人要离开时，才发现最小的韦斯莱躲在地板下面哭泣。那一幕可真有意思！看到最小的韦斯莱女孩缩在土里，浑身是血，乞求饶她一命！”他恶毒地笑了起来。

“血？她是怎么受伤的？”布雷斯俯身问道。他丝毫没有掩饰他的全神贯注。

“不是她自己的血。她家人的血从破房子的裂缝里漏了下去，落到了她身上。”

德拉科攥紧了银叉，费了好大劲才将手松开。平民？他们杀了平民，抓了一个战俘？他们怎么敢！她一定是目睹了她父母的死亡，毕竟，她的身上沾满了他们的鲜血，而食死徒对这些无辜的人却没有丝毫懊悔？难怪她这么狼狈，她很可能就在屠杀现场，谁知道他们还干了些什么。

布雷斯打破了沉默，免得德拉科怒火爆发。“你为什么不把她和她那些令人厌恶的家人一起杀掉呢，马尔福先生？”

马尔福笑着朝他点了点头。“这个问题非常好。我的人已经很久没有碰过女人了，她的母亲有点老，不过他们还是和她玩了玩。她是一个年轻漂亮的小东西，他们为谁能先占有她而争了起来，所以我把她关了起来，想从她那里得到一些信息。然后我会让我最好的手下对她为所欲为。然而……”他露出了恼火的表情。“我们很快意识到，她是个哑巴，中了什么诅咒。我的人仍然想强奸她，但我告诉他们，在我们从她身上得到信息之前不要动手。不幸的是，我还没有办法让她开口。”他摇了摇头。“不过我觉得没有理由让这么年轻漂亮的东西白白浪费掉。所以我把她作为礼物送给了德拉科。你跟她玩得开心吗，孩子？”

德拉科差点又噎到。他愤怒地瞪着他的盘子。他知道他的父亲期望他这样做，如果他相信德拉科没有强奸她，他会认为德拉科很软弱，然后把她扔到狼群里，让他们肆意蹂躏。他不允许任何人那样想，永远不允许。“还没呢，我没有时间。”

“你还等什么，孩子？我相信她还是处女！”他的父亲哈哈大笑。“没被别人碰过，等你去占有。我几乎要动心了……”

“不！”房间里十分寂静，德拉科惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。是他说的吗？该死。“对不起，我似乎对她有一点占有欲。我想做第一个占有她的人。我一直在等她胖一点，不再那么瘦。”

他的父亲点头表示同意，继续吃饭。他的母亲面无表情，沉默地听着这段对话。“明智的决定。那种女人应该丰满一点，你再对她下手，否则她就被糟蹋了。”

“我同意……不好意思，不过我已经吃饱了。”他站了起来，放下餐巾，厌恶得根本吃不下去了，布雷斯也站了起来。

“我也得走了。谢谢你们请我吃晚饭，马尔福先生和夫人。”他优雅地鞠了一躬，跟着怒气冲冲的德拉科走向他的套间。

X

第二天早上，德拉科和布雷斯坐在德拉科的阳台上，从那里可以俯瞰下面的花园，也就是德拉科带金妮第一次看到雨的那个花园。那显然不是她第一次看到雨，不过金妮的一切似乎都是第一次。她就像一个刚出生的孩子，睁开眼睛看着世界，天真，惊叹，奇妙。德拉科默默地盯着茶杯，心里想着金妮·韦斯莱。这时，那个女孩出现了。

“我现在向你们介绍，华丽出场的金妮·韦斯莱。她看起来不漂亮吗？掌声欢迎。”一个熟悉的声音在他们身后说道。德拉科露出笑容，抬起了头，布雷斯也抬头望去。亚历克斯像麻瓜竞赛节目的主持人那样伸出双手，脸上带着傻笑。

没有人。布雷斯伸手捂住嘴，想用咳嗽掩饰笑意。德拉科对女孩扬起了眉毛。“她现在隐形了？”

亚历克斯惊讶地眨着眼睛，转头看向开着的门，看起来很恼火。“金妮！我说这话的时候，你就应该出来。”年长女孩摇了摇头，跺着脚走到德拉科的卧室门口，把金妮拽进了房间。

德拉科看到眼前的情景，差点被茶呛到（他最近似乎经常这样）。金妮像家里所有仆人一样，也得到了一套奴隶制服。样式其实很简单，女孩穿黑裙子，男孩穿黑裤子，白衬衫，再配上一条花边白围裙。亚历克斯把她打扮了一番。她让金妮在里面穿了一条多层的白色蕾丝衬裙，撑起了裙子。她穿着长及大腿的白色长袜，头上戴着一顶花边女仆帽。

德拉科觉得他的脸很烫。亚历克斯笑得像只狐狸，布雷斯的眉毛似乎要消失在了发际线里，金妮笨拙地站在那里，看上去跟往常一样困惑和无辜。“这——这是什么？你对她做了什么？”德拉科站了起来。甚至他自己听来，他的声音也很窘迫。

亚历克斯拉下了脸。“你在说什么？我觉得她看起来很可爱？”

“这就是问题所在！她……她……她不应该是这个样子！她看起来像一个……像一个……”

“女人？”布雷斯提议道。

“对！她不应该是那样的！她太纯真了！”看到布雷斯和亚历克斯脸上的笑容，德拉科的声音渐渐低了下去。“怎么了？”

“我们的占有欲是不是有点太强了？”亚历克斯笑着问。

布雷斯表示同意。“我觉得他不喜欢看到金妮·韦斯莱像个成年女人。我认为他害怕有人会觉得她……有吸引力？”布雷斯奚落着他。

德拉科才不会这样。这可真荒谬。金妮困惑的表情表明，她显然不明白发生了什么事。她有着孩子的思想。她不应该穿得这么……诱人。她的衣服露出了太多皮肤，会引来许多目光，尤其是在这栋房子里。他知道有些变态在庄园里鬼鬼祟祟，寻找女仆轻薄。他的父母要么不理会，要么就鼓励这种行为，只要在私下里进行即可，在这栋大房子里，任何人都可能把金妮拖进一个黑暗的房间，对她为所欲为。

“我没有。她不能这么诱人地庄园里到处闲逛，有人可能会产生错误的想法。他们可能会认为她……想要上床什么的！”

亚历克斯翻了个白眼。“没人会去打扰她，德拉科。我会确保这一点。此外，我觉得她看起来很可爱。”

“她是一个孩子！”他叫道，想让他们明白他们的行为很危险。“她不懂！你不能让她穿着这种衣服，还指望她明白！你不能让她做任何事，因为她会无意识地照做！她会——”

“她不是小孩子！”亚历克斯反驳道。“她不傻！你不能再像对待孩子一样对待她了，你总有一天得让她长大！你不是她的父亲，她的父亲已经死了，你不是她的哥哥，你也不是她的母亲——”她突然停了下来，似乎意识到自己说了什么。

所有的目光都集中在金妮身上。她盯着地面，露出了困惑和悲伤的表情，好像她在努力回忆什么，也许是忘掉什么她不想记起的东西。她好像在试图理解。她变了脸色，眼神茫然而空洞。德拉科立刻就看出她在逃避，他突然意识到自己错了。她不是一个孩子，她既不困惑，也不愚蠢。她只是十分伤心，受到了精神创伤。她茫然的目光不代表她不明白，而是过于明白了。那种只想变得麻木、毫无生气、孤独、死去的人的眼神。她已经用尽了所有感情，她现在只拥有那双空洞呆滞的眼睛了。他或任何人都不可能明白金妮，因为她的眼睛是那么深邃黑暗的棕色，似乎无穷无尽，像是空洞或黑洞。眼睛是心灵的窗户，她的灵魂因忧伤而变得黑暗。

德拉科羞愧地低下了头。“对不起。”亚历克斯和他同时说道，向对方和金妮道歉。亚历克斯停了下来，让他继续说下去。“很抱歉说了那些话。你不是小孩子，我认为你应该想穿什么就穿什么……不过……这并不意味着我不再保护你，金妮。”他用手捧着她的脸。金妮抬起了头。她明白，至少似乎是明白的。“所以我想……你知道……只要你想，你就可以这样穿……”

亚历克斯跳了起来，高兴地拍着手。德拉的钟响了起来，似乎把她吓了一跳。“我们得去干活了，金妮。我们走吧。”说完，她们就离开了。

“你不想让她那样穿不是出于你的保护欲。”布雷斯说。

德拉科扬起眉毛看向他。“你这是什么意思？”

“我的意思是，你不想让她那样穿，不是因为其他人可能会对她产生的想法。你不想让她那样穿，是因为你对她产生的想法。”布雷斯对他的朋友露出了坏笑。“她的着装……让你有了……不恰当的感觉？”

德拉科瞪着他的朋友。“你到底在说什么？太恶心了，布雷斯。她只是一个——”他停了下来。他刚想说“孩子”，但她确实不是孩子了。“她……她……”

布雷斯对他的朋友笑了笑，指了指旁边的座位。德拉科坐了下来，恼火地叹了口气。“被她吸引很正常，你知道的。”

德拉科摇了摇头。“这样感觉不对……”

布雷斯耸了耸肩。“我和塞西尔的关系也不对……许多人和我说，这是不对的……”布雷斯的声音越来越低，陷入了沉思。“也许他们说得对。但我还是爱她。你……你爱金妮吗？”

德拉科无法回答这个问题。他不知道该怎么回答。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章** **守护天使**

“你不觉得这太漂亮了吗，德拉科？”一个声音在他身后叫道。他皱着眉头转过身来，尽量不要恶心地吐出来。

潘西正在他面前试穿婚纱。这太可怕了。白色的蕾丝裙子是低胸的，炫耀着她过于丰满的胸部，袖子是泡泡袖款式，裙摆上覆盖着层层叠叠的蕾丝。夸张的粉红色蝴蝶结和花朵作为装饰，他猜这是为了遮住她那肥胖的肚子和粗腿，最可怕的是她头顶那个带着面纱的大王冠。

她那张哈巴狗似的脸堆出满脸笑容，活像一只患了哮喘的狗，他只能这样描述她的笑声了。这一定是他见过的最恶心最俗气的东西。这条裙子也难看极了。

“哦……亲爱的……这……”他的声音越来越小，想用好听的话来形容，却什么也想不出来。

“哇，他说不出话来了。克拉布，高尔，爱意和狂喜让他说不出话来了。”她对他眨着眼睛，使他不由自主地打了个哆嗦。“但是在我们的新婚之夜以前，我必须保持贞洁，未婚夫。”

德拉科差点吐出来。贞洁？她一点都不贞洁。他知道她跟克拉布和高尔上过床，甚至还有一些已婚的成年男人。她不漂亮，一点也不漂亮，但是她很随便，像克拉布和高尔那样的蠢货根本不在乎他们是她这种令人厌恶、虚伪、富有、傲慢、丑陋的女孩的备胎。想到他们对他说的话，他又厌恶地打了个哆嗦，他们只是关上灯，假装她是另一个人。想到那两个胖子跟任何人睡觉，都挺吓人的。

德拉科早就摆脱了他们。虽然他们在霍格沃茨时似乎很亲密，但他一直想摆脱这些像哈巴狗一样到处跟着他的笨蛋。潘西意识到她不能让德拉科跟她上床之后，就把他们纳入裙底，而他们也改变了策略，像小哈巴狗一样对她垂涎不已，到处跟着她。好吧，也许不是小狗。他们是两只吃得过多、令人作呕的肥猪，他真担心他们会坐坏他那精致的沙发。

不幸的是，他甩不掉他们。潘西很讨他母亲的喜欢，每当潘西想过来讨论婚礼计划，他的母亲都全力支持。两个女人没完没了地唠叨时，他通常可以望着窗外，但是这一次，潘西把她的密友带了过来，他的母亲声称自己生病了。其实她宿醉未醒，但是德拉科不能告诉任何人，尤其是像潘西·帕金森这样高贵富有的人。

高尔笑得像个小丑。“拜托，潘西，你跟他上床的次数可能比我们俩加起来还多。”呕。一想到要和潘西上床，更别提她已经跟克拉布、高尔和无数其他男人睡过，他的喉咙里就涌起了胆汁。他将恶心的感觉压了回去。潘西丑陋不堪，是一个荡妇。她每次想跟他更进一步，他都会拒绝她，声称他不想夺走她的贞洁，而他们都知道，她早就不再贞洁了。事实是，德拉科在保护自己的贞洁。他做过许多玷污灵魂的事，也不相信诸如永恒的救赎或天谴之类的神话。他杀人、偷窃、撒谎、背叛，哦，他的二头肌上还有丑陋的蛇和骷髅。但是，德拉科从不逼迫别人与他发生关系，他憎恶强奸别人的想法。德拉科·马尔福虽然被认为是斯莱特林的性感之神，但他其实是一个处男。

不是德拉科发现自己不喜欢女人，也不是他认为应该等到结婚。德拉科只是一直没有找到那个女人。他身边的女人要么是荡妇，要么是食死徒，要么两者皆是。从性与情感方面，他唯一想要的女人是金妮。这个想法使他又惊又怕，但是他知道，否认这一点就是撒谎。他被金妮吸引了，她长长的红发终于再次焕发光泽，她那娇小玲珑的身材使她显得那么纤弱。他每次靠近她，都有一种抱住她的冲动，保护她不受外界的伤害，但他知道他不能那样做。因为这会很尴尬，如亚历克斯所说，他不能永远把她当作孩子看待。

他想永远把她当作孩子看待。他看着她像一个新生儿一样，慢慢变得强壮起来，可她还是那么纤弱纯真。那么脆弱破碎。对他来说，她是聋的，哑的，盲的。他想挡在她和世界之间，想保护她，想要做她的眼睛、耳朵和嘴巴，这样就没有人能伤害她了。但这是不对的。否认她的人生是不对的。他想拯救她、庇护她，也害怕会把她压垮。他在保护她和让她保护自己之间摇摆不定，这太可怕了。

不过他现在不用担心。因为确切来说，她现在属于他，尽管他讨厌行使这种权力，但他只有这个了。他现在可以统治她的生活，帮助她度过难关，成为她的守护天使，即使这意味着她没有自由。他现在可以告诉她什么该做，什么不该做，他可以保护她不受想伤害她的人的伤害。他在对她滥用权力，但他没有办法。他永远不会伤害她，但他也不能让别人伤害她。他也许曾将她视为一种负担，现在却把她看作他的礼物，他的生命，他的希望。他通过她活着，就像他希望她通过他活着一样。他每天活着就是为了看她吃饭，看她变得更加强壮，看她变得更有活力。把她从牢房里带出来，知道她的秘密，使她强壮到可以踏入这个世界，恢复自由，就像被他治愈的受伤小动物一样，他还有很长的路要走，但是每一天都在进步。

响亮的笑声把他从沉思中惊醒了。他回头望去，发现克拉布和高尔像傻瓜一样张大嘴巴，潘西瞪着眼睛，愤怒地跺着脚。他顺着他们的目光，看到了金妮，她端着一个装着茶点的托盘。她小心翼翼保持着平衡，希望它们不要落到地上。德拉科觉得他的心跳停止了。他不想让他们见面，不想让潘西、克拉布和高尔知道她。但是现在秘密已经泄露了。

他又看了看克拉布和高尔。他可以轻松地应付潘西，可那两个人就不一样了。虽然他比他们地位高，但他们不尊重他或他的权威。他们只关心食物和性，来填满欲壑。而现在，这两个肥胖油腻的讨厌男孩都用充满欲望的眼神盯着她。

德拉科朝金妮看去，她走进了房间，胳膊因托盘的重量而颤抖，脚步有些蹒跚。她慢慢走向桌子，将托盘放下。尽管他很想帮助她，却不能这样做。他知道自己的地位，知道他不能表现出对她的关心，因为那样只会愈加激发他们对她的兴趣。德拉科对他的新奴隶的突然喜欢会令他们感到奇怪。他们也许会看出来，他对她的感情不只是情欲。他希望他们不会留意她，希望她能像进来时那样迅速走出房门，他们很快就能把她忘掉。

但是，情况似乎总是事与愿违。“啊，真漂亮的小姑娘。亲爱的，你为什么不坐到我腿上，给我倒点茶呢？”高尔拍着他的粗腿，发出令人恶心的笑声。

金妮困惑地看着他。不要这样做，德拉科想，不要靠近他。她慢慢地点点头，似乎听懂了他的话，她跪在小桌旁，给他倒茶。德拉科松了口气，她没有靠近他的大腿，而是微微低下头，捧着茶杯，对他举起了胳膊。她明白自己是一个奴隶，一定有人教过她该怎么做，该如何表现。她没有对他卑躬屈膝，仿佛她知道他的地位很低，但她还是按照他的意思去做了。不管是哪个仆人教她给主人倒茶和鞠躬，他希望他们也教过她，如果德拉科不同意，她就不必做任何反常的事。

他竟然没教过她这些事，他真想打自己一顿。他不愿意把她当成仆人，认为这只是暂时的表象。他不知道要这样到何时。他没有任何计划，也没有办法让金妮摆脱这种命运，但是不管怎样，他不喜欢把她当成仆人。他也不太了解当奴隶的规矩。他猜亚历克斯教过她一些诀窍，起码他希望如此。

高尔伸手去接茶，却抓住了她的手腕，把她拽向自己。他对她露出淫荡的笑容，用手抚摸着她的胳膊，抓住了她的肩膀。“真是漂亮的小姑娘。一个韦斯莱。你是什么时候长大的，小韦斯莱。”他带着笑意，低头看着她的衬衫。

德拉科握紧了拳头，怒火中烧。他用尽全力才平息了怒火，让自己不要颤抖。他想扯掉这个男孩的脑袋，不，是扯掉他的睾丸，这样会更加令人满意，会造福整个社会。他想把他那双好色的眼睛从脑袋里戳出来。他想把那双手从金妮的手腕上扯下来。但是他没有做出这些事。德拉科走到高尔身边，怒视着他，逼自己冷静地说道：“请放开她。她属于我，只有我可以碰她。”

高尔先是惊讶，后是恼火，最后露出了好笑的表情。所以他觉得这很滑稽，是个笑话？德拉科会让他看看他能有多滑稽。“拜托，德拉科，和你的朋友们分享这个小美人吧。你不能让这种小东西白白浪费，对吧？”他没有把她拉到身边，也没有放开她。德拉科没有看金妮，而是抓住高尔的手，轻而易举地把它们从她身上拽了下来。他比这些又胖又懒的男孩要强壮得多，金妮急忙躲到了高尔够不着的地方，这使德拉科松了一口气。

“不行。”德拉科言简意赅地说，但是他冰冷的眼神足以让人心惊肉跳。高尔咽了一口唾沫。他很愚蠢，但是他知道德拉科很强大，虽然他不愿屈从于这种强大的力量，可他不会无视德拉科·马尔福的公然命令。

德拉科看向金妮，她看起来吓坏了。他很高兴自己阻止了即将发生的事情，不过他们现在认为他喜欢她了。他必须立刻解决这个问题，否则他们只会再次针对金妮，来戳他的痛处。他知道他们的想法。德拉科是和这些人一起长大的。虽然克拉布和高尔巴结他，潘西追捧他，但是他们也憎恨和嫉妒他。他们想要他的钱和权力，愿意为之做任何事，和他交朋友，试图和他做爱，和他结婚，但他们永远不会停止憎恨他。他们都知道，德拉科知道，他们知道德拉科知道，德拉科也知道他们知道他知道。但是他们形成了一个冰冷的联盟，微妙地平衡势力。德拉科凌驾于他们之上。德拉科必须将地位保持在他们之上，他不能让他们看出他喜欢什么人或什么事，因为他们会利用这一点来对付德拉科，伤害他和他身边的人。

他瞪了一眼金妮，这似乎令她很吃惊。她往后退去，好像突然不认识他了。她看上去困惑又害怕。“把茶倒完，奴隶。”他冷冷地说，但他的声音在最后一个词上颤抖了。她低下头，跪在桌旁，又倒了三杯茶。德拉科像监工或保护者一样站在她面前，他不知道自己是哪种角色。她顺利地把茶杯端给德拉科和克拉布，然后起身朝潘西走去，所有人的目光都追随着她，她的双手在发抖。

潘西恼火地站了起来，双手叉腰，恶狠狠地瞪着金妮。“你就不能快点吗？”她抱怨地嚷道。金妮点点头，想加快脚步。事情就这样发生了。

金妮的脚在低跟鞋里扭了一下，她倒了下去。德拉科扑过去想要抓住她，克拉布和高尔带着坏笑袖手旁观。不过他太迟了，白裙和红发四处纷飞，两个女孩滚成一团，潘西难看的裙子上溅满了五香茶，金妮的女仆装没事，只是有点凌乱。

潘西愤怒地尖叫一声，把金妮从她身上推了下去，让金妮摔到了地上。她开始对着红发女孩尖叫。“你这个愚蠢丑陋的婊子！你怎么敢！这条裙子花了我几千加隆！它是手工制作的！你这个该死的婊子！你毁了它！为了修补它，我们的婚礼现在得推迟了，我真是不敢相信！” 潘西气恼地哭了起来，鼻涕眼泪把她的浓妆都弄花了，她看起来比之前更丑了。潘西拿起茶壶朝女孩扔了过去，金妮惊恐地看着她，德拉科觉得自己仿佛被冻在了原地。它打中了她的脸，淋湿了她的上衣。德拉科能看到她衣服上散发出来的热气，他知道茶水一定很烫。金妮撕扯着她的衣服，想把它们脱下来。

“潘西！”她正要打金妮时，他抓住了她的手。他拽过潘西，让她面对着自己，满腔怒火全都释放了出来，他那燃炽的眼神表明他失控了。“你怎么敢。你永远不许再碰她。我不想看到你丑陋的脸。滚出我的房子！马上！”他将她甩开，不在乎她是否会受伤，她立刻震惊地跑向了壁炉。克拉布和高尔想慢慢从沙发上站起来，他转身冲他们吼道：“出去！”他们以他见过最快的速度跑到壁炉旁，把潘西推开，想躲开离他们越来越近的德拉科。他紧紧攥着手里的魔杖，差点将它折断。“出去！”他又喊道。现在只剩下潘西一个人了，她在壁炉旁边气急败坏地抽泣着，不知道该走该留。“我再也不想见到你的蠢样了！我不想和你结婚，你这个贱人！我不想和你有任何关系！马上滚出我的房间，否则我就诅咒你！”他朝她举起了魔杖，不知道自己是否会说到做到。她睁大眼睛，朝他身后瞥了一眼，他知道金妮正躺在地上撕扯衣服。“不许看她！”潘西飞奔而逃。

他们都走了。他在那里站了几分钟，喘着粗气，试图平息自己的怒火。他听到身后传来一声抽噎，这才想起金妮还躺在地板上。德拉科转过身来。她已经脱掉了衣服，身上只剩下内衣，她蜷缩成一团，痛苦地咬着嘴唇。他朝她走了过去，她惊恐地抬起头，像母鹿一样睁大了眼睛。他知道，他的叫嚷和威胁把她吓坏了。他不知道她是否明白他一直在保护她，但是他知道她吓坏了，他把她吓坏了。他保护了她，而她现在认为他是怪物。

x

金妮以为她以前感受过疼痛，但这种疼痛太可怕了。它灼伤了她脆弱的皮肤，又湿又热，闻起来像肉桂。不管她怎么做，不管她试着脱掉多少层衣服，她的皮肤仍然灼痛。

她不太清楚这是怎么发生的。金妮只是按照吩咐做事。仆人们准备晚餐时，她一直待在忙碌的厨房里，无所事事。一位身材高大、皮肤黝黑的女士朝她走来。她威严十足，又拥有抚慰人心的气质，显然是一位领导者。金妮过了几分钟才意识到这位女士是她的领导者。她必须记住的另一个人，不过这个女人也不容易忘记。

这个女人用温和却有权威的声音让她把茶送到马尔福先生的房间去。金妮知道他们是这样称呼德拉科的。她知道他们管她的银色眼睛救星叫德拉科。她很高兴能把那盘热气腾腾的茶送到他的房间。这使她有事可做，而且她还能再见到他。

她喜欢见到德拉科。他很友好，长得也漂亮。不管她看他多少次，他的眼睛始终保持着那种可爱的水银色。虽然听起来令人难以置信，他的头发总是那么闪亮丝滑。她喜欢他的眼睛和头发，她喜欢待在他身边。他让她有一种安全、宁静、舒适的感觉。她不知道那是什么意思，但是她喜欢这样，她喜欢他。

但德拉科并不是一个人。那里有一位女士和两个魁梧的男人。这位女士不像德拉科那么漂亮。她长得很丑。金妮觉得自己好像在哪里见过她，但是她不确定。不仅如此，这个女孩穿了一条巨大蓬松的白裙子，使她看起来像一大朵要被风吹走的云。

托盘越来越重了。她的胳膊难以支撑，所以她迅速将它放在桌子上，高兴地松了一口气。有人在说话，其中一个男人，他的声音就像空心木头。与茶有关。茶有什么问题吗？不，她意识到，他想让她倒茶。金妮能做到。亚历克斯教过金妮怎么倒茶才不会烫伤自己。她想向德拉科展示她所学到的东西，她感到很骄傲，但是那个男人，那个男人抓住了她。

金妮吓坏了。他身上的味道很奇怪，他的脸油亮亮的，仿佛一块抹了油的烤肉。他的眼睛就像愤怒脸庞皱褶里的小石子，她知道她以前见过他，知道他是霍格沃茨的学生，她以前去过那所学校。她不去想霍格沃茨，也不去想它可能唤起的回忆，而是看着他那双吓人的小眼睛，他在对她说着什么，嘴里喷出了食物残渣。

接着，德拉科出现了，把那人的肥手从她手腕上扯下来，朝他大喊大叫。金妮很高兴。德拉科，她的银眸守护者，又来救她了。至少她是这样认为的。德拉科朝她转过身来。他暗沉眼眸中的情绪是她所不能理解的，但她知道，那只意味着麻烦，而他的眼睛正望着她。他对她生气了。他叫她做事，让她倒茶，管她叫奴隶。奴隶？她是奴隶吗？她记得这个词是什么意思，但她不明白他为什么那样叫她。德拉科是她的朋友，那他为什么这样对待她，好像他是她的主人似的？他是她的保护者，可他为什么这么憎恨地瞪着她？她按照吩咐倒了茶。她把茶端给德拉科，希望这样能让他消气，又将茶端给了另一个男人。

接着，事情就发生了。事件引发了一串连锁反应，导致她现在倒在地上，抓着烫伤的胸部。她走向那个女孩，但是脚步不稳，脚踝晃动了一下。这就像慢动作一样，她心跳加速，试图稳住自己，却向前扑去。她的视线倾斜，地面向上迎来。幸好一只扎人的垫子拦住了她，至少她当时是这么想的。但是那块布料里有人激烈扭动，把她掀翻在地。然后是疼痛，无法忍受的疼痛，像金属一样刺耳的声音，太疼了，接着，他开始叫喊，他变成了一个怪物，她的守护者在大喊大叫，乱扔东西，他冰冷的银色眼睛变暗了，像是乌云。她很害怕，非常痛苦。金妮并不关心那些人已经走了，尽管她对此心存感激，因为现在那怪物正朝她走来。她爬着往后退，想要躲开他。他对他们大喊大叫，手里拿着魔杖，他接下来就要攻击她了。金妮紧紧闭上眼睛，希望他能走开。

x

“金妮？求求你，金妮，别哭了，我不会伤害你，我保证，请你冷静下来。”她紧紧闭着眼睛，又哭了起来。她的衣服不见了，虽然她的身体疼得不由自主地颤抖，但他知道，相比疼痛来说，她更加害怕。在他查看烫伤的地方之前，他必须让她冷静下来，让她明白他是她的朋友。“金妮，看着我。”他在不使她更害怕的情况下，尽量在自己的声音里增加了一些威严。她慢慢睁开眼睛，看着他的衬衫。他捧着她的脸，让她看着他的眼睛。他希望他露出了恳切的神色。“金妮，是我。对不起，对不起，我吓到你了。我只是想保护你。我对你大吼……只是不想让他们知道我在乎你。你可能不明白，但是你看，我想假装我不在乎你，那样的话，他们就不会打扰你了。可是没有成功。潘西所做的事我很抱歉。我让她走了。我从来没有生你的气，我是气潘西弄伤了你，气高尔那样抓住你。如果你让我看看你的胸部，我就可以治好你的烫伤，这样就不会再疼了。”

他知道她没有完全听懂他的话，但是在一番恳求之后，她终于放下了胳膊。德拉科皱起了眉头。她布满旧伤疤的胸前开始起了水泡。娇小乳房上的柔软皮肤通红一片，他看得出来，冷空气落在上面使她更疼了。她试图再次抬起胳膊遮住伤口，但他按住了她的胳膊。谢天谢地，德拉科知道一道治疗烫伤的咒语。每当他父亲决定要教训他，打他或烧他的时候，他就会用这道咒语。德拉科举起魔杖，低声念着咒语。她的烫伤立刻愈合了，皮肤呈现出健康的光泽。德拉科移开目光，用撕破的衬衫遮盖住她裸露的胸部。

不过，他又看向她的眼睛时，他意识到她仍然很害怕。她盯着他，好像她不知道他是谁或什么东西，好像她以前从来没有见过他，好像他是一个怪物。“金妮。”他伸出一只手想碰她，但她躲开了他。德拉科惊讶地发现，这个简单的动作竟会令他十分伤心。“金妮，求你了，是我。德拉科。是德拉科，金妮，你的朋友德拉科。”她惊恐地盯着他。德拉科叹了口气。“难道你不知道我是谁吗？”他尽量让自己不要透出抱怨的语气，但他已经耗尽了全部力气，他只希望她在他身边至少能够不再惊慌失措，而是觉得舒服自在。他现在意识到了一件事：他永远不会放开她。也许像保护孩子那样保护她是不对的，但是他必须这样做。她一个人太脆弱了。即使在她强壮到可以照顾自己之后，他还是会一直保护她，不管她愿不愿意，不管她把他看作守护者还是跟踪狂。他忍不住对她产生过分的保护欲，他对此也不在乎。“你还记得我吗？你认得我吗？德拉科，金妮，我是德拉科。”

“德拉科。”他盯着她，愣住了。她说话了？不，他很快意识到，她没有像正常人那样说话。如果不是房间里死寂一片，他根本听不到她的声音，不过他在想，这是不是就是他幻想出来的。

“你……你刚才说话了？你刚才说了什么吗？”他朝她露出笑容，用手捧住她的脸。他竭力不去理会她的小脸与他那双同样小巧优雅的手有多么般配。“再说一遍，金妮。再说点什么。”

她看上去和他一样惊讶，但不像他那样欣喜若狂。她咽了口唾沫，然后张开嘴，眯起眼睛，轻声说：“德拉科。”那声音就像从她肺里呼出的空气。他知道她并不是真的在说话，而是她做出口型时挤出的气息，但他还是激动不已。她说话了。金妮说了他的名字。这是她第一次开口说话，她说出了他的名字。


End file.
